


When You Least Expect It -- Harry's POV

by shanfawn16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanfawn16/pseuds/shanfawn16
Summary: This is a companion piece to When You Least Expect It. This is the same story, but told from Harry’s POV. It can be read separately, but will make a whole bunch more sense if you read the other first





	1. A Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

****

When You Least Expect It – Harry’s POV

_A/N#1: This is a companion piece to When You Least Expect It. This is the same story, but told from Harry’s POV. It can be read separately, but will make a whole bunch more sense if you read the other first._

_A/N#2: This is for the lovely natwest… your persistence has paid off. This only exists because of you. Thanks so much for your support and reviews!_

_Disclaimer: Although I wish I could lay claim to the world in which these characters live, I cannot. I am but a humble visitor. The world and all its characters belong to the incomparable JKR._

 

**Chapter One: A Knight in Shining Armor**

Stepping away from the arrivals area, Harry shook off the last of his nausea. He had always hated Portkeys, and International Portkeys were the worst. Taking a deep breath, he felt a small smile appear on his face. For the first time in nearly four years, he was back in Britain. He had never before let himself think about how much he missed it, but he suddenly felt the relief of its familiarity flood into his very soul.

“Well, what are you looking so pleased about?” Marc asked in a scathing tone. 

Harry at once felt the smile fall from his face and the relief that had just been flowing through his veins turned to ice. “Nothing, Marc,” he replied, lowering his eyes to the ground. The last thing he needed was to incur any of Marc’s wrath right now.

“Fine. You just remember your place, and we won’t have any problems,” Marc said, grabbing Harry’s wrist and pulling him along. Marc cast a disgruntled glance at his surroundings and glared at the witch that was ushering them towards Customs. “What a disappointment. After hearing so much about London, I’d expected more,” he said, tightening his hold on Harry’s wrist painfully, as if it were Harry’s fault that he found the area lacking.

“Well, this is just the Ministry,” Harry offered quietly, wishing nothing more than to be out of view of the people who were slowly, but surely, taking notice of him. He could hear the whispers beginning already, and knew that Marc would not be pleased by the attention. “Let’s just hurry and leave, all right?” 

Marc took another look around the building as they were checked through the Customs area, his caustic glances enough to keep the other wizards and witches away. They quickly took their leave of the Ministry, hearing the surprised whispers picking up in volume and number as they left the building.

Harry led Marc through London, headed for the wizarding district of Diagon Alley. He had wanted to avoid the area, but Marc insisted. If there was one thing Harry had learned over the past year, it was that whatever Marc wanted, Marc got. In fact, his ribs were still a bit bruised from his most recent reminder of that lesson.

Once they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, had gotten a room, dropped off their bags and were safely ensconced in a booth, Harry finally let himself start to relax a bit. With any luck, he could avoid Marc’s anger for a little longer – at least until he could come up with a plan to get safely away from him. He wasn’t sure how he would manage it, or even if it was the best idea to try, but he had decided to do it. He was still afraid, though. He really didn’t have anywhere else to go, as Marc was so fond of reminding him. However, Marc’s latest bout of enmity had landed Harry in the hospital and nearly killed him. He may not deserve much in this life after the things he had done, but he wasn’t about to let Marc be the one to take his life away from him.

All things considered, things were going relatively well. He was so afraid that their arrival at the Ministry would have attracted a lot of attention. Luckily, he received only stares and whispers. Harry was greatly relieved when Marc reached across the table and took his hand gently. 

“So, here we are in England, love,” he said softly, giving his hand a small squeeze. “What would you like to do for the few days that we’re here?”

“Oh, whatever you’d like to do is fine,” Harry answered. Marc smiled at him and it made Harry’s heart hurt. When he was like this, Harry would gladly do anything he asked. 

“Well, surely you can recommend a few things,” Marc prompted. 

“Actually, I never really got a chance to see too much of it,” Harry said gamely, dropping his eyes once again.

“Well, not to worry,” Marc said, squeezing his hand again. “I’m sure we can come up with something to entertain ourselves.” He rubbed his thumb along the back of Harry’s hand, conveying exactly what it was that Marc had in mind. 

Harry was feeling very conflicted. He had very strong feelings for Marc – when he was like this, he could make Harry feel wonderful and wanted and loved. The reality, however, was that he knew that in a moment’s notice, Marc could turn hateful and abusive. Harry steeled his resolve to go through with his plans to get away at his first opportunity, no matter how much it would hurt.

Before he could think on his situation any more, he found himself being addressed by a very tall, very handsome, somewhat familiar looking man. 

“Harry, what are you doing back in London?” the man asked. Harry took another look and was amazed to finally recognize Neville Longbottom. He looked so very different from the last time he had seen him.

“Neville? Is that you?” he asked. He suddenly realized with a start that it was not a very good idea for him to give too much attention to his old friend. Casting a quick glance over to Marc, he noticed the telltale tightening of his jaw muscles that spelled nothing but trouble for Harry. Knowing that there was nothing for it now, he stood and embraced Neville briefly, making sure not to linger.

“It’s me. Are you just visiting? Or are you here for good? Have you spoken to Ron and Hermione yet?” Neville asked rapidly.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at Neville’s exuberance. “Okay, first, we’re just passing through, and no, I haven’t spoken to anyone. We only just arrived. Neville, this is Marc Williams. Marc, this is an old friend of mine from school, Neville Longbottom.”

He watched nervously as Neville extended a hand to Marc, knowing that his punishment was sure to be severe later. Marc eyed Neville’s hand suspiciously for a moment before taking it and smiling brightly. Harry knew at once that it was all an act and that Marc was gearing up to let him know exactly what he thought about Harry’s one-time friend.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Neville,” Marc said, and Harry cringed a bit at the falseness in his voice. 

Neville turned back to Harry, and said, “So, will you be staying for awhile? I’d love a chance to catch up with you. I haven’t seen you since, well, you know. And Ron and Hermione have missed you terribly. They were upset that you couldn’t make it to the wedding.” Harry cast another nervous glance at Marc. He hated talking about Harry’s old friends, so this was sure to anger him even more than he was already. “They understood, of course, Harry, why you couldn’t come,” Neville continued. “But I know they’d love to see you now! Did you know that Hermione is expecting?”

“No,” Harry answered, feeling remorse once again at the turn his life had taken. “I hadn’t known that. Seems I’ve missed out on a lot.” He fidgeted for a moment, feeling at odds with himself. He desperately wanted to keep talking with Neville, but knew the longer he did so, the more he would regret it later. However, he knew he was already in for it, so he continued. “What are you doing now?” he asked, hoping to keep Neville close for a little longer.

Neville preened as he told Harry all about his work at Hogwarts, assisting Professor Sprout. Harry was so proud of how far Neville had come. He was amazed at how Neville carried himself with such assurance and strength. It brought back all manner of feelings that he had thought long buried.

“Neville, that’s wonderful! I’m so proud of you. I always knew you’d be brilliant! And you look so well! I can’t get over how much you’ve changed in the past four years,” Harry said and couldn’t keep his eyes from travelling over his tall and muscular frame. He couldn’t remember ever seeing a more handsome or impressive looking bloke and smiled when he saw Neville blush at his obvious appraisal. 

“Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later, right? So, you never said. Are you staying for awhile? I’d love to have dinner with you while you’re here,” Neville suggested.

Harry’s heart sped up at the thought and was eager to accept. He could think of nothing more brilliant than getting to spend some more time with his one-time friend. However, Marc chose that moment to make his presence known, once again.

“Actually, we’re not staying,” Marc interrupted, and Harry felt the happiness he had been experiencing slowly turn to ice as he turned to look at him.

“But, Marc,” Harry started, knowing that he had already lost this battle. Marc’s hand twitched on the tablecloth and Harry knew he was in big trouble. He fervently wished that Neville had never approached him, now.

“Unfortunately,” Marc continued, as if Harry hadn’t said anything, “we’re due somewhere else, and we’ll be leaving in the morning. Sorry to cut your reunion short.” Marc turned back to Harry and pinned him with a glare, expressing his displeasure and Harry knew not to argue any further.

Neville conveyed his disappointment and, with a quick squeeze to Harry’s shoulder, took his leave. Harry nervously glanced back up at Marc, seeing the rage building in the other man’s eyes. It had been a long time since he had seen Marc this angry, and Harry was afraid.

“Do you want to explain that little show you just put on?” Marc asked icily.

“I’m sorry, Marc,” Harry said meekly. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You were practically drooling over that overgrown simpleton,” Marc said. “And then you had the gall to challenge me in front of him…”

“I didn’t,” Harry interrupted, and regretted it immediately. Marc grabbed his wrist, twisting it painfully. He could feel the bones grinding together in Marc’s strong grip, and was only barely able to contain a whimper of pain.

“Don’t you dare talk back to me. After everything I’ve done for you, this is how you thank me? No one wanted you, Potter. No one. I was the only one who even bothered to care about you. I think you need a little reminder of your place,” he said menacingly, finally releasing his abused wrist. 

Harry nodded and lowered his eyes at once. He knew better than to try and challenge Marc. He only hoped that Marc wouldn’t beat him too badly, since he would be too well known to seek any sort of treatment here. 

“Take your pathetic self to the bathroom and clean up,” Marc ordered, and Harry rose slowly from his seat. Before he could get away from the table, however, Marc’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist again. “You better remember yourself, Potter. I’m the only one you have.”

Harry nodded again, making sure to keep his eyes averted. At this point, anything but strict obedience would be considered another challenge and Harry didn’t think he could afford that. He walked briskly to the men’s loo where he washed his face and tried to rein in his emotions. His wrist was reddened and swollen, obviously sprained from Marc’s abuse. 

Sighing, Harry resolved once again to try and get away at his first opportunity. He thought it would be best to wait until they had left London, hoping that there would be less chance of someone seeing him and recognizing him. Resigned to the beating that was surely coming, he left the room, only to come face to face with Neville, once again.

“What in the hell is going on, Harry,” Neville demanded.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked nervously, his eyes swinging to the corner of the pub where Marc was waiting for him.

Neville grabbed Harry’s arm, and pulled back the sleeve of his robe, exposing his injured wrist. “I’m going to ask you again, Harry. What’s going on?”

“Please don’t, Neville,” he pleaded.

“Too bad. I don’t know what’s happened to you since you snuck away after the final battle, but I’ll be damned if I let you go back over to that abusive little piece of crap.”

“Neville, you don’t understand,” Harry said, keeping his eyes aimed at the floor.

“Well, you can explain it all to me on the way back to Hogwarts.” 

“I can’t go with you,” he said, again looking over towards Marc. “It’s just not possible.” This was not good. Harry could feel the fear welling up in his stomach and he could feel himself starting to panic.

“Anything is possible, Harry, you taught me that,” Neville said softly, and Harry finally met his eyes. “Where are your bags? We’re going to collect them and then you’re coming with me. I’m not letting him touch you again.” 

Looking into Neville’s eyes, Harry could see the determination he had. “We have a room upstairs. I only have one bag, and it’s still packed.”

“Go and get it, quickly. We’re leaving as soon as you’re back.”

Harry ran up the back stairs to their room, grabbed his bag, and returned as quickly as possible. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest. As much as he had thought about leaving Marc, now that he was doing it, he was so very afraid. Neville had always been such a wonderful friend to him, this being just one more example of him putting himself on the line to try and help. It hurt knowing how little he deserved that kind of friendship and devotion.

Neville placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, leading him toward the door. Harry tried to calm himself, not wanting to fall into the full-blown panic attack he could feel coming on. They were just steps from the door when Harry heard Marc’s voice close behind them.

“Where in the hell do you think you’re going?” he demanded and Harry immediately drew in on himself, trying to make himself as small a target as possible.

“He’s coming with me,” Neville said, stepping between them. “I met him on the way to the loo and we decided to go ahead with that reunion after all. I’m sure you don’t mind, do you Marc?”

Harry suddenly realized how massive Neville actually was. He was easily six feet tall and every ounce of baby fat he had ever had was now muscle. He was broad at the shoulders and absolutely towered over Marc, who tried one last time to stop them from leaving. Neville wasn’t having any of it.

“Think very carefully about what you want to do, mate,” Neville said threateningly. “You have no idea who you’re dealing with right now, or what I’m prepared to do. You may think you’re a big man, pushing Harry around and trying to hurt him, but rest assured, if you try to lay one more finger on him, I’ll drop you.”

Marc took a step back, finally realizing he was outsized and outclassed. He glared one more time at Harry before saying, “If you leave now, you’re on your own. I won’t take you back and you’ll regret it when you’re alone.”

“Harry will never be alone,” Neville said. “Now, take yourself back to whatever rock you slithered out from under before _you_ regret something.”

Harry was amazed. He felt himself being led out of the Leaky and into the warm summer night beyond. He felt a bit dazed and unsure now that it seemed to be over. Just like that, he was free. 

“I’m sorry, Harry, but I wasn’t going to sit there and watch anymore of that,” Neville said and Harry nodded absently. “I’m going to take you back to Hogwarts and you can stay there as long as you like.”

Harry stopped short, panic once again rising to the surface. He hadn’t been back to Hogwarts since the final battle. He was suddenly bombarded with images and memories and he struggled to catch a breath.

“Neville, I haven’t been there since…” he stammered, feeling a need to flee once again.

“I know, Harry, but I’ll take you straight to my rooms and you don’t have to see anyone or do anything you don’t want to. I just want to get you to a safe place and let you rest, okay?”

Harry relaxed a bit, thanking Neville for his help. Everything still seemed a bit unreal to him, like it was all a dream and at any moment he’d be woken up and forced to carry on with his own miserable existence. He fervently wished that, if that were the case, he’d be allowed to sleep and dream forever.

Harry gladly accepted Neville’s offer to Apparate them both to the gates of Hogwarts, as he was still feeling so unsteady. Once there, Neville cautiously led him onto the grounds, trying to ease his transition. It was hard to be back. He had left all of this behind, thinking that he would never return. He forced himself to keep walking with Neville, ignoring the urge to cut and run again.

“You know, Harry,” Neville began, “Ron and Hermione really would like to hear from you.”

“I’m not ready to talk to anyone yet,” Harry said, his eyes firmly on the ground in front of him. Even with all of Neville’s assurances to the contrary, Harry still found it hard to believe that they would want anything to do with him.

“Of course, don’t worry. But, it’s bound to get out that you’re back in the country. If you’d like, I could send them a quick owl saying that I ran into you, but that you have some things to take care of and you’ll contact them as soon as you can. That should head off any awkward questions.”

Harry glanced up at Neville with an appreciative smile, “Thank you, that would be perfect. I do want to see them; I just need a little time.”

“No problem. I don’t have a lot of space, but you’re welcome to it. I won’t tell a soul where you are, until you’re ready,” Neville assured him. Harry still couldn’t understand why Neville was being so kind to him. Of course, that’s just Neville, though. He always was the most kindhearted and wonderful person Harry had ever known. He knew he was undeserving of Neville’s help and attention, but continued on with him anyway.

Neville escorted him into his very modest, but homey set of rooms, inviting him to make himself at home as he left to ready some tea. Harry sank down onto his careworn, but comfortable couch, wondering at this newest turn his life had taken. He felt dirty and broken and far too lowly to be receiving such care from such a wonderful man. 

As Neville returned with the tea, Harry felt the need to try and explain himself. He couldn’t even imagine what Neville must think of him after having seen him with Marc. 

“I was planning on leaving him,” Harry said softly, hoping to reassure Neville that he hadn’t wasted his time by helping him.

“What?” Neville asked, sounding confused.

“Now that I was back in Britain, I was planning on leaving him soon. I just hadn’t worked out exactly when, yet. But I was going to leave him.” Harry realized how stupid he sounded and dropped his eyes to stare at his mug of tea. This was hopeless. 

“I’m glad, Harry. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that,” he said. 

Harry snorted into his tea. That was the most ridiculous thing he had heard in ages. He couldn’t believe that, after everything he had done, Neville still thought he was somehow redeemable – that he was worth something.

“Do you honestly think you deserve that?” Neville asked.

“I don’t know what I deserve anymore, Neville,” he said dejectedly. His past was something that he would never escape from, but he didn’t know how to even begin trying to explain that to someone as good as Neville.

After a few minutes, Neville left to finalize the errands he had been charged with for the day. Before leaving, he encouraged Harry, once again, to make himself at home, and offering to lend an ear when he returned. Harry thanked him, yet again, and watched as Neville left to go about his business.

So, Harry sat on Neville’s couch and pondered the strangeness of fate that led him to this spot. Looking around at the small, but comfortable living space, he felt oddly at ease and safe for the first time in months. He took a deep breath and finally allowed himself to relax. 

As much as Harry hated thinking about his past and the things he had done, he knew it was going to come up. Neville was going to do his damnedest to try and help him, no matter how much he didn’t deserve it. He could tell, just from the short time he had already spent with him. 

Sighing heavily, Harry resigned himself to the fact that after their little talk, Neville would no longer want anything to do with him. He realized that it was for the best, really. He didn’t belong here; the sooner Neville realized it, the sooner Harry could leave and try to scratch together some sort of new life for himself.

Resolved to his expected lot in life, Harry settled back into his seat on the couch, drinking his tea and waiting for Neville to return.


	2. You Learn Something New...

****

When You Least Expect It – Harry’s POV

**Chapter Two: You Learn Something New…**

 

Harry was still sitting in the same spot, holding his now cool mug of tea, when Neville returned from his errands. He had been so lost in thought, he hadn’t even realized how much time had passed. Looking up, he met Neville’s concerned gaze.

“Harry, do you want to talk about it?” Neville asked.

“I don’t know where to begin,” Harry responded, wishing he could avoid this conversation, but knowing it was impossible.

“Well, it’s been my experience that the best place to start is at the beginning. Why did you leave?”

“What?” Harry asked, having expected something completely different.

“After the battle. You just disappeared out of the hospital wing. Just a quick note to Ron saying that you were going away for a bit and you were gone. Why?”

“I just couldn’t take it. Everyone was so happy, crowding around, congratulating me, as if I’d done something wonderful. No one understood,” Harry said in barely more than a whisper. Just thinking about that time hurt him down to his very soul.

“Understood what, Harry?” Neville asked in a quiet voice.

“It just wasn’t right,” Harry exclaimed. “I was being congratulated for having to kill someone. I know he was evil and would have killed me in a heartbeat – a hundred times over; but he was human once. And I killed him. After two days of that, I just couldn’t bear to listen to it anymore. I knew it wasn’t going to get any better, so I left. I needed to collect myself and figure out what I was going to do next.”

“But, Harry, you never came back.”

“I didn’t belong here anymore,” Harry said sadly. “I was trying to make things work with Ginny, but she just didn’t understand and she was so frustrated, not that I blame her. Once that fell apart, there was no reason for me to come back.”

“What about all of the other people who loved you, Harry? We were all so worried about you,” Neville affirmed. 

“I didn’t believe that at the time,” Harry responded softly. “It seemed like everyone just wanted a piece of the ‘Boy that Conquered’. So, I decided to give them all what they wanted. Then it just all spiraled out of control. When I ended up in the U.S., I met Marc and, at first, he seemed really interested in me – just Harry, you know? He asked me to stay, so I did. At first it was really nice. I almost felt safe. He helped me to drop out of sight of the press and I was so grateful. Then things started to change.”

Harry shuddered at the memories that played out behind his eyes. Looking back at Neville, he started talking. Harry talked about the way the relationship slowly moved from one of caring to one of abuse. The way Marc slowly took control of every aspect of his life, always ready to confirm his fears that no one wanted him… no one loved him… no one missed him. Even now, Harry was amazed at how easy it was to believe that.

He talked about the way Marc was always quick to apologize when things went too far, but how the blame was always ultimately on Harry for misbehaving or disagreeing. The way he was so quick to heal his injuries, to a point. Marc was quite eager to leave a little, as a reminder.

Finally, he talked about how, in the long run, it had all made sense to Harry. He had always been alone, always been the one to have to live the life no one else really wanted. He told Neville that it was only being beaten nearly to death that made him realize he should leave. 

“Not much of a savior, am I?” Harry said, hating the feelings of worthlessness and uselessness he had constantly. When he looked back up at Neville, his breath caught at the compassion and understanding he saw there.

“Harry, the important thing is that it’s over now and you can make a fresh start. Whether it’s here or somewhere else, it doesn’t matter. What you have to realize, though, is that the people who really care about you, the ones who know you and love you, never cared about that savior crap. The ones who have stood beside you did so, not because of what you did for us or for the wizarding world, but because of what you brought to our lives. You’re a true and loyal friend and you’ve made our lives better just by being yourself – just Harry.

“There will always be people who are fascinated by you because of what you’ve accomplished. But they’re not the ones who matter. You get to choose who matters, Harry, and the people you choose are blessed because of it,” Neville said confidently.

Harry felt absolutely dumbstruck at Neville’s words. He gazed at his friend in wonderment, seeing but not quite understanding all the changes that had taken place over the four years he had been away. He couldn’t figure out where the shy, clumsy Neville had gone, and where this impressive, wise Neville had come from.

Harry leaned forward and embraced Neville, finally letting his tears fall freely. “Thank you, Neville,” he said with a slight chuckle. “It seems like I’ve been saying that an awful lot today, but I truly mean it.”

“It’s what I’ve always been here for, Harry. After all, I owe you so much for everything you’ve helped me with over the years, I’m glad that I finally get a chance to help you.” 

Neville rose from his seat and walked over toward the fireplace. Harry figured it was because he had made him uncomfortable with his emotional response, but there was nothing to be done about it now. He took a moment to appreciate Neville’s body, all strong lines and solid strength. Harry shook his head to clear it. There was no point in even looking, as Neville was not only straight, but far too good for the likes of Harry. He laid it to rest alongside so many other of his wants and dreams from over the years.

“I don’t know about you,” Neville said wearily, “but it’s been a hell of a day and I could use a nice hot meal. What do you say I order a meal from the kitchen and we can just sit and let ourselves vegetate a bit?”

“I think that sounds brilliant, Neville,” Harry responded, feeling content enough to truly smile for the first time since leaving the Leaky Cauldron.

Once they had finished their simple meal, Harry felt leagues better, and settled back on the old couch, stretching and letting the stress of the day fall away.

“So, tell me, Neville, what have you been doing with yourself over these past few years. You must be doing more than just teaching,” Harry asked, feeling the need to learn as much about this new Neville as he could.

“It keeps me quite busy, actually,” he answered with a grin. “I do just about all of the manual work in the greenhouses, since Professor Sprout isn’t up to it these days. I also help out with the groundskeeping duties. It’s a lot of work for only one person. I don’t know how Hagrid managed to do it for so many years.”

Harry startled a bit at the mention of his old friend, Hagrid. His was just another death that Harry tried not to think about, knowing that, ultimately, it was all his fault. Forcefully pushing those thoughts to the side, he turned once more to Neville, hoping to steer the conversation away from such a painful subject.

“So, who is the Groundskeeper now?” he asked, sadness tainting his voice despite his best efforts.

“Stan Shunpike,” Neville replied. “Remember him? He used to work on the Knight Bus before all that stupid accused Death Eater shite.”

Harry laughed. He certainly did remember Stan Shunpike. “He’s a good sort. I’m glad he’s here,” Harry said fondly. “And what else? Surely, there must be someone important in your life? I can’t imagine some lucky witch hasn’t snatched you up by now.”

Neville snorted in laughter, causing Harry to look up in surprise. He hadn’t thought it was such an odd question. After all, Neville was drop dead gorgeous, was kind to a fault, gainfully employed… basically, everything anyone could possibly want. He thought this last bit with a little bit of longing, which he quickly shoved to the side.

“Sorry, no, I’m not involved with anyone right now,” he said between chuckles. “I was, for a while, but it didn’t work out. It would seem that we wanted different things, and so we parted. I’ve been on my own for about a year now, much to Hermione’s chagrin. She keeps trying to set me up with people, but it’s pretty hopeless. I guess I just have too much on my mind.”

They fell into a comfortable silence and, as it stretched on, Harry felt the stresses of the long day start to take effect. He felt tired down to his bones and was unsuccessfully trying to stifle his yawns when Neville took notice. Mumbling his apologies, he ran off, returning with a cot for Harry to use.

He smiled his thanks and gratefully prepared for bed, all the while trying to stop his inappropriate thoughts about his friend, who very helpfully pointed out that he was just a room away. Groaning, he realized that, no matter how tired he was, he was going to have a rough time sleeping.

*************************

After trying to fall asleep and failing spectacularly, Harry lifted himself from the cot and made his way to the loo, wondering if perhaps Neville had a sleeping draught. Once he had finished with necessities and, unfortunately, given up his search for said draught, he wearily made to trudge back to the cot to resume his fruitless attempts at sleep. 

Not paying attention to his surroundings, he managed to walk right into Neville, who was just emerging from his room. Neville fell backwards, but Harry reached out to steady him. It was then that he suddenly realized that Neville was only wearing a thin pair of old pyjama bottoms. 

Harry’s breath stopped for a moment as he took in the marvelous sight in front of him. He had thought Neville was amazing in full clothing and robes – standing there in a state of near undress, he was purely magnificent. 

“I’m so sorry, Harry, I didn’t expect to run in to you, so to speak,” Neville said, blushing furiously, which only improved his appearance, as far as Harry was concerned. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, Neville,” he said in a quiet voice. 

He could feel the blood pounding in his ears as he felt each one of his senses completely tune in to the man standing before him. Before he could fully think through his actions, he leaned up and pressed his lips against Neville’s. At the first touch, he felt electricity shoot through his body. But then, he felt Neville freeze and realized what it was he had done. Pulling away quickly, he saw shock and confusion written all over Neville’s face. He was completely humiliated.

He backed away, muttering apologies and excuses as he quickly retreated back to his cot in the sitting room. Neville had done nothing but put himself on the line for Harry, and what does he do? He practically mauls the poor man in the hallway. He was stupid to think for even a moment that Neville would want anything to do with him. Hell, the man wasn’t even gay! He curled up on the cot, facing away from the hallway, hoping fervently that Neville decided to ignore his faux pas and just go back to bed.

That was not to be, however. He could hear Neville shuffle into the room and take a seat on the couch behind him. He curled tighter into himself, wishing he knew a spell to make the floor open up and swallow him whole. He wasn’t at all prepared to listen to what Neville had to say.

“Harry, you didn’t make me uncomfortable,” he started, making Harry snort into his pillow in disbelief. “I’m serious. You could never make me uncomfortable. I didn’t pull away from you because I was offended. I pulled away because I’ve wanted nothing more than to kiss you for years.”

That finally managed to get Harry to roll over and look at him. “What?” he asked, feeling very confused.

“It’s true,” Neville assured him, blushing and looking away. “I think I first started thinking of you that way back in fifth year, during the DA. You were amazing and I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. At first I was a bit confused, but then I was relieved. It was then that I knew why I was always so helpless with girls,” he said with a self-deprecating grin. “I knew nothing would ever come of it, but I still had quite the crush.”

Harry was gaping in disbelief. How could this wonderful man ever have any sort of feelings for him? He listened in rapt attention as Neville told him all about how and why he came to fall in love with him, never thinking his feelings would ever be returned. He remembered all the work Neville had done to help him while he was searching for the Horcruxes, and he was still grateful for the friendship, loyalty, and support Neville had always readily given.

“After the battle,” Neville continued, “when you just left, I really didn’t know what to do for a long time. I was a wreck. Hermione figured it all out, of course, and was a big help to me. I don’t know what I would have done without her that summer.” 

Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off of him as he paced back and forth, letting all of his confessions fall from his lips like rain. For a moment, he saw the boy Neville had once been – shy and unsure of himself. He just let him talk, listening and learning more than he had ever known about his friend.

“Hermione was actually the one that introduced me to David,” he said. “We really hit it off and I was really happy for a while. We moved in together and everything was great. Then, you started popping up in the news more often. Every time I saw a picture of you, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of it. All they could talk about was how much fun you were having and what parties you were attending. But you looked so sad to me. I started getting all of the international wizarding papers, looking for you, hoping to see you look happy, just once.”

Harry continued to stare at him in wonder. He couldn’t believe that Neville had spent so long watching him from a distance. Just from the pictures in the papers, Neville had been able to see the truth of what Harry was feeling. No one else had ever come close to understanding.

“That was when David and I started to row. He told me I was obsessed and that I needed to forget the past and move on. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t give him what he deserved, so we split. Looking back, I probably was a bit obsessed, but I just couldn’t stop watching for you. You looked so haunted and I couldn’t stand seeing you like that,” he said, his gaze almost as soft as a caress against Harry’s cheek. “Then, you went to America and dropped out of sight and I took several months to pull myself together and come to terms with my feelings.”

Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off of Neville. For so long, he had wished for someone to understand what it was he felt inside and for that someone to truly care. He wished for so long, and Neville had been here and doing just that – and he never knew it.

Taking Harry’s hand, Neville continued, “So, you see, you didn’t make me uncomfortable. It was just a bit of a shock, since I’ve spent so long telling myself I would never be more than just a friend to you, no matter how much I wanted more. Not to mention that I would never do anything that could end up hurting you and you’ve been through so much. No matter how much I want to kiss you, which is a lot right now, I won’t let myself because it’s not the right time.”

There were so many things filling Harry’s head, he couldn’t straighten them out – so many emotions and thoughts and fears swirling around. The only thing keeping him grounded was the feel of Neville’s hand holding his own. It hurt to know that he had been the cause, even unknowingly, of so much pain. He rose to his feet, taking a moment to organize his thoughts to try and make some sort of amends to Neville for his selfish behavior.

“I’m sorry, Neville,” he said softly. “You are the last person in the world I would ever want to hurt. I had no idea you felt that way.”

Neville snorted. “Well, obviously. You thought I was straight! I think you’re the only person in Hogwarts to think that. Most of the school knew I was gay before I did.” They shared a nervous smile before Harry tried to explain his motivation behind that kiss.

“Well, I think you should know that I didn’t kiss you out of some sense of misplaced gratitude for what you did for me today. I did it because I wanted to; because you’ve always been there for me and it hit me just then how different you are from Marc. You’re kind, and good, and funny, and damn good looking, by the way, and at that moment it didn’t even occur to me to wonder whether you were straight, or gay, or even remotely interested in me. I just wanted to kiss you, so I did.” He smiled self-deprecatingly at Neville. “I guess I need to work on my impulse control, huh?”

They both laughed and were relieved that the tension had finally passed. Neville got them both some hot chocolate, and they sat together, enjoying the renewed comfortable silence of each other’s company. It was then that Harry made a choice that he had been agonizing over.

“I know I’m a mess,” Harry started, “and I know I have to figure out what I’m going to do with myself now. But just being here with you makes me realize that I’m ready to stop hiding and come home.”

Neville looked up and met his gaze, a smile overtaking his handsome features. “I’m glad, Harry. A lot of people will be glad to see you.”

“I know. First, I need to go see Ron and Hermione,” he said, chewing his lip nervously. “Would you Floo call them for me tomorrow?” 

“How about I set up lunch – Hermione’s been trying to get me over there for a week, and we could just both show up and surprise them, if you want. Of course, if you’d rather go alone, I totally understand,” Neville said. 

“No, please, I’d love it if you would go with me,” Harry said with relief. “It might be nice to have a buffer. I owe them a lot of apologies for the last four years, and I’d feel better if you were there, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course. I’ll Floo Hermione first thing in the morning,” Neville said, smiling widely.

After some time, Harry started feeling anxious again and rose to begin pacing, trying to get his thoughts somewhat organized. 

“Listen, Neville,” he said nervously. “I want you to know that I really appreciate you telling me everything that you did tonight. It means a lot to me and I want you to know that I was serious, too. You’re an amazing man and I’m ashamed that I never saw it sooner. I really did want to kiss you, but I don’t ever want to be the cause of anymore of your pain.” 

Neville crossed the room and took Harry’s hands in his. “Let’s just take things one step at a time, okay? No matter what, just remember that I will always be here for you.”

Harry leaned up and kissed Neville’s cheek. “Thank you, Neville,” he said, pulling away. Neville released Harry’s hands, and said goodnight as he wandered back to his own room. As Harry settled back onto the cot, he felt warmer and safer than he had in years. He fell asleep thinking of new beginnings and a bright and happy future.


	3. Lessons Learned

****

When You Least Expect It – Harry’s POV

**Chapter Three: Lessons Learned**

 

The next morning, Harry awoke refreshed and well rested. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so soundly. He stretched his muscles and then wandered off to the bathroom to perform his morning ablutions. When he returned, he found that Neville was still asleep. Wanting to do something nice for the other man, Harry went to the kitchen to try and find enough ingredients to make some breakfast.

Neville hadn’t been kidding when he told Harry he didn’t have much in his pantry. However, after a quick firecall to the house elves, he had what he needed. He set to work chopping the ham, onions, tomatoes, and peppers, and then added it to the eggs and cheese mixture he had already made. Before long, the smell of omelets filled the small kitchen, and a sleep-tousled Neville appeared at the door.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I was starving and I thought the least I could do for you was to make you a little breakfast after all your help,” Harry said, grinning widely. “I hope you like omelets.”

“It smells wonderful, thank you,” Neville replied. “I’ll just go wash up and be right back.”

They had just sat down, Neville expressing his appreciation and thanks once again, when a voice called from the sitting room. Startled, Harry looked up and saw the face of his once-Transfigurations Professor looking out from the fireplace.

“Professor Longbottom,” she called out, “are you available for a moment?”

Harry froze in panic. He was no where near ready to start facing people from his past. Neville must have picked up on his unease, because he leaned closer and whispered to Harry soothingly.

“Harry, is all right if I invite her through? You know how close-mouthed she is, so no one will find out you’re here from her. This is probably something about our staff meeting today and I’ve learned it’s always better to offer her some tea and small talk beforehand.” 

Harry could see the concern shining in Neville’s eyes and knew that, no matter what, he was safe here. He nodded his head and took a fortifying gulp of tea before closing his eyes and desperately tried to remain calm. He took several soothing breaths and opened his eyes, just in time to see a shell-shocked Professor McGonagall standing in front of him. He tried to stand and offer some sort of respectable greeting, but was immediately engulfed in a very surprising, very strong, bear hug.

“Oh, my dear boy, you are a sight for sore eyes,” she declared, finally releasing him and dabbing at her moist eyes with her tartan handkerchief. “It has been far too long, but it is wonderful to see you again.” 

Harry was at a complete loss. In all the years he had known her, he had never seen Minerva McGonagall lose control over her emotions in such a way. He offered her a seat and, suddenly having a need to do something with his hands, started to pour her some tea.

“Harry, when did you get here?” she asked.

“I arrived last evening. Neville and I, er, bumped into each other in London and he insisted that I come to stay for a few days,” Harry answered and saw Neville try to hide a grin in his teacup. He supposed it was a clever cover for what had really happened.

“Well, before you leave this castle, I insist that you come and have tea with me so that we can catch up,” she directed and Harry agreed, knowing that it was never wise to disagree with Professor McGonagall.

Still trying to get over his shock at having his ex-Professor appear so suddenly, he sat back and half-listened as Neville asked what it was she had needed. Harry couldn’t really follow the conversation, anyway. Something about Madam Hooch and designing and some sort of injury. He was at a complete loss and only managed to shoot Neville a confused look before Professor McGonagall had announced that she was taking her leave. Neville rose to walk her out, leaving Harry alone again.

Shaking his head, he finished off the last few bites of his omelet and then placed a heating charm over Neville’s, in case he was gone for a while. He rose from the table and began cleaning up from breakfast. He had an odd thought that this all seemed very domestic and comfortable, but squashed it immediately. He was not setting up house with Neville; he was only staying for a few days until he could figure out what it was he was going to do with the mess he had made of his life. 

Looking around, he found himself a little saddened at the thought of leaving these rooms for good. He had only been there for one night, and yet he had become so very comfortable there. He knew, of course, that it was because of Neville that he felt that way. Before he could sink into a truly respectable wallow of grief, Neville had returned. Harry looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow inquisitively.

“Well?” he asked. “What was all that about Madam Hooch?” Neville smiled at him, obviously having expected the question.

“Okay, let me start with some background,” he began, talking around bites of his breakfast. “Once the school reopened, Madam Hooch started playing around with redesigning some of the older school brooms, trying to refurbish and update them so that they wouldn’t have to be replaced. Well, it would seem that she got the designing bug, and started sending some of her ideas off to the broom manufacturers.”

“Seriously?” Harry asked, snickering a bit. “I didn’t know she had it in her. Although, I shouldn’t be surprised; she always knew a lot about the different types of brooms.” It was actually pretty impressive, if he thought about it. What a great way to save the school some money. It sounded like something he would actually have been interested in, that is, if his life hadn’t taken such a dramatic decline into the abyss.

“Exactly,” Neville answered. “But the real shock came when Nimbus actually wrote back to her. They were interested in her ideas and she started consulting for them, part-time.” Harry rejoined Neville at the table, gesturing to encourage him to continue with the tale.

“So, Madam Hooch decided to take on more of this designing and had asked for an apprentice to help with her workload here at the school so that she could devote more of her time to her ideas. That was fine until she started testing out her designs – she’s spent more time in the hospital wing over the last few months than you did in your first few years here,” Neville said grinning. “Professor McGonagall really had no choice but to start looking for an apprentice and she hasn’t had much luck.”

“What was McGonagall saying about her leaving this year anyway?” Harry asked. He couldn’t quite fathom Quidditch without Rolanda Hooch there.

“Well that’s where the apprentice comes in,” Neville replied. “She was going to train up this person and then retire from teaching at the end of this year to go work full-time for Nimbus. Of course, with this latest injury, it doesn’t look like she’ll be teaching at all any time soon.”

“That’s a shame,” Harry said, pouring himself another cup of tea. He couldn’t imagine who would take over the flying lessons if Madam Hooch wasn’t able to do it. Somehow, he couldn’t quite imagine Professor Flitwick doing it. He smiled at the thought.

“Harry,” Neville said tentatively, “when was the last time you were on a broom?” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Harry asked, a feeling of cold dread beginning to form in his belly.

“Well, you’re a brilliant flyer and you were talking about making a fresh start…” Neville trailed off, looking at Harry expectantly.

“Oh, I don’t know about this, Neville.” For an odd moment, Harry felt a bit boxed in, and quickly considered his chances at making a break for it.

“What’s not to know? Listen,” he said, before Harry could begin to argue, “just think about it, okay? Professor McGonagall would give her eyeteeth to see you teaching here. There’s no pressure here, just an opportunity, that’s all.” 

Harry looked at him for a moment before nodding and looking back down at his tea. This was just too much. It was one thing to consider coming back to Britain and trying to return to his life – it was something else altogether to think he could just take up residence back at Hogwarts like nothing had ever happened. Even though he was feeling better about his life since Neville walked back into it, the wounds were still very fresh.

The silence between them stretched a bit and started to become uncomfortable. Harry fidgeted in his chair, his tea all but forgotten in front of him. He looked over at Neville, noticing that he seemed a bit uneasy, as well.

“Do you still want me to Floo call Hermione?” Neville asked, sounding a little uncertain.

Harry sighed heavily. This was just one more thing he was not looking forward to. “Yeah, I really can’t put that off anymore. Better to go and get this over with,” he said.

“It’s not like you’re walking to your own execution here, it’s just lunch with Ron and Hermione. They’ll be thrilled to see you,” Neville assured him.

With a nod, Neville left the room to firecall Hermione, setting the reunion into motion. Harry couldn’t help but become more and more restless and nervous as the morning rolled on. Much sooner than he was ready, it was time for them to leave.

They Apparated to Ron and Hermione’s cottage and Neville had to grab Harry by the hand to force him to keep moving towards the front door. Once Neville knocked, it was only a moment before Ron opened the door. Harry quickly ducked behind Neville, immediately wishing he hadn’t agreed to this. They were sure to laugh in his face. They would never forgive him for leaving the way he did. 

“Neville, great to see you mate,” he heard Ron saying. His voice was deeper than Harry remembered, but still recognizable. “So, what’s so important that Hermione had to drag me home from work?” Ron asked, not yet noticing Harry, who was still cringing in fear behind Neville.

Neville took a quick step to the side, revealing Harry. Ron stood looking at him in shock, obviously not believing his eyes. Harry fidgeted nervously, looking anywhere but at Ron, waiting for the inevitable moment when he would be turned summarily away.

“Bloody hell,” Ron said and Harry shrunk into himself a little more. In an instant, Ron lunged forward and grabbed Harry into a crushing bear hug.

“Oi, mind the ribs,” Harry mumbled into Ron’s chest, relief flooding him at the unexpected gesture.

“Ron, what’s going on… Merlin!” Hermione screamed as she finally saw Harry. Once again, Harry was crushed in an enthusiastic embrace, almost being knocked over by Hermione’s large and pregnant body.

Soon, he and Neville were ushered out to the back garden for lunch. He was the recipient of several more hugs in the process. Harry felt like he was in a dream – he couldn’t believe that after everything he had done that all these people would welcome him so readily back into their lives. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

As they finished eating, Ron excused himself, citing the need to return to work. Harry was enfolded into yet another bear hug, which he enthusiastically returned. 

“You will come by again, won’t you Harry?” Ron asked, worry clouding his voice.

“Don’t worry, mate, I’m not planning on pulling anymore disappearing acts,” Harry assured him.

“Well, my mum still has your trunk and your Firebolt at the Burrow, for when you get settled,” Ron told him and Harry couldn’t help but feel a jolt of excitement at the thought of flying on his old broom once again.

Harry very happily settled back into his seat, listening to Hermione trying to encourage Neville into going out with some bloke she had recently met. Harry felt a little stab of jealousy, but tried to shake it off. After all, if Neville wanted to go out and meet someone new, it really wasn’t any of Harry’s business. Harry had done enough damage to the wonderful man sitting across from him. He decided he wouldn’t stand in the way of Neville’s happiness ever again.

He could feel some tension building between his two friends over this discussion and quickly excused himself, offering to bring the dishes to the kitchen. He had no desire to become involved in any sort of fight over what Neville should be doing with his love life.

He quickly cleaned the dishes, stored the remaining food from their lunch, and decided to return to the garden. Before walking out the door, however, he could hear that they were still having a rather tense discussion and turned to leave, but was brought up short when he heard his name. Debating with himself briefly, he decided to throw caution to the wind and listen for a few minutes. After all, they were talking about him.

“Harry’s been through a lot, Hermione,” he heard Neville say, sounding sad. “He just needs some time and some place where he can feel safe to start fresh.”

“And I suppose you just volunteered yourself and your services,” she retorted, sounding disappointed. “How many times are you going to let your heart be broken? It’s true, I don’t know what he’s been through over the past four years, but I know what you’ve been through and I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt again.”

Harry pulled back quickly, feeling hurt and ashamed by his past actions. He hated that he had been the cause of so much pain for Neville and didn’t want to cause any more. He knew his presence was disrupting Neville’s life, so he started thinking of ways to fix that. Neville had already done more for him than he ever could have asked. 

As much as he would hate to leave his new sanctuary, he knew that he had to do what was best for Neville. He decided to leave and take a room in Hogsmeade until he could figure out what it was he wanted to do. He wandered around the cottage’s sitting room, losing himself in memories while looking at the various pictures that Ron and Hermione had displayed. They all looked so happy in them – it seemed to Harry that his past had been lived by a different person sometimes. Hearing the others enter the room, he looked up and forced a wide smile onto his face.

Without much ado, but with a large and clumsy hug, they took their leave, saying goodbye to Hermione and promising to visit again soon. With only a nod to each other, Harry and Neville Apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts.

As they walked across the grounds, Harry became more and more distressed over his decision to leave. The short time he had spent with Neville had opened up old wounds, but had allowed them to start healing. He hated the thought of leaving, but knew it was for the best. He had seen Neville casting him several concerned glances as his mood had darkened, but it wasn’t until they were back in his rooms that he said anything.

“Is everything all right, Harry?” he asked nervously.

“I was thinking, maybe I should go and rent a room in Hogsmeade. You really do have a lot going on and you’ve already helped me so much. I really don’t want to be a burden to you,” he answered, not meeting Neville’s eyes.

Neville stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Harry, looking worried. “You overheard Hermione and me talking, didn’t you?” he prompted. Harry didn’t answer, but he did look up and meet his eyes.

“Do you want to leave?” Neville prompted.

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore,” Harry said simply.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Neville pushed.

Harry shook his head, but dropped his gaze once again. This was the way his life had always been. After all that he had done, he didn’t deserve the kindness that Neville kept offering him.

“I don’t want you to leave either, Harry. You’re not a burden and you are in no way hurting me. You couldn’t.”

“But I hurt you in the past, didn’t I?” Harry said, feeling quite desperate at the turn the conversation.

“You would never hurt me deliberately,” Neville assured him. “You had no idea of my feelings back then and you had enough on your shoulders already. You didn’t do anything wrong by leaving. We’re friends, Harry. First and foremost, we’ll always be friends, and friends stand by each other.”

“What if I don’t want to be just friends anymore?” Harry gasped. He hadn’t meant to say that. How could he have said that? It didn’t matter what he wanted – Neville deserved better. He should have just kept his mouth shut, gathered his things, and left. 

He saw Neville sink onto the couch at the corner of his vision. His hands were sweating and he felt the panic slowly building in his gut. Now he had done it. The one person he had just sworn to never hurt again and he’s already mucked it up. Now all he had to do was wait for the axe to fall and end his misery. 

“What do you want?” Neville asked, his voice sounding a little weak and overly breathy.

“I’m not entirely sure, but I know that you deserve much more than me,” he answered, sinking into the chair across from the couch, his eyes firmly glued to the floor.

“Don’t you think I’m a good judge of what I may or may not deserve?” Neville asked quietly.

Finally, Harry lifted his face and cursed himself for the hope he saw dancing in Neville’s eyes. “You deserve better than a murderer. I’ll never be good enough for you.”

“What’s this rubbish about murder?” Neville said, sounding very confused.

Harry rolled his eyes in frustration. “Don’t be dense, Neville. I killed a man in cold blood.” When Neville continued to look at him with confusion, he got up and started pacing. “Voldemort… perhaps you’ve heard of him? I’m no better than he was,” he raged. Everything in his life came down to that. 

No matter what, he would always be less than worthy. That was something that Marc was always right about – Harry deserved every hurt he felt, every disappointment. He had willingly taken a life and for that, he accepted his fate. He knew he didn’t deserve happiness. It was stupid for him to even think it would be possible.

“Harry, sit down,” Neville said sternly. “I want you to sit still and listen to everything I’m about to tell you, without interruption.” Harry was caught so off-guard by the tone of his voice that he immediately sank back into the chair.

“First, before I begin, how much of the final battle do you really remember?” he prodded.

“Not much, it’s all kind of hazy,” Harry said, not really minding that he couldn’t remember most of it.

“Well, let me fill you in on a bit of what you missed, shall I?” Neville said. 

Harry sat and listened in disbelief as Neville detailed his part in the battle. How he fought and had to witness Hagrid’s brutal death and the destruction of so much. His eyes widened in horror as he listened to how Neville bravely planned and succeeded in luring Bellatrix Lestrange to her death. His heart ached that someone as pure and good as Neville had been forced to witness and play a part in such horrors.

“Now, tell me honestly,” Neville said in a weary voice. “Am I no better than Voldemort? I have no regrets over what I did that day. I’m glad she’s dead and I’m glad that I’m the one that caused it. Am I a horrible person, Harry?”

“I would never think that of you, Neville. You did what you had to do,” he said, his voice gritty with emotion.

“Then why do you think that of yourself? You killed that maniac because you were forced to. I could have simply frozen the vines, Stupefied her, and left her for the Aurors. But I didn’t. You killed Voldemort because you had to. That burden was thrust upon you when you were a baby and you did what you had to do.”

Neville paused again and Harry sat in stunned silence, thinking about all that he had said. There was so much that he didn’t know and didn’t understand. Neville started pacing again and Harry watched, unable to tear his eyes away. 

“Once I left the greenhouse, I started up towards the school, needing to get back into the battle and help where I could,” Neville continued. “That’s when I found you. You were running across the grounds and Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight. I asked you where they were and all you said was that they were busy. I thought for sure that they were injured or worse, because they would never have left you alone.

“That’s when you turned to me and asked me to help you. You said that you needed me to watch your back, because it was time for you to face Him. I asked if you were sure that you wanted it to be me, and do you remember what you said?”

Harry looked up at Neville and nodded. “I said that you were a great wizard and I trusted you.” Harry remembered how true those words were then and felt the same now. He saw Neville stand a little straighter and realized that those words had meant more to him than he had ever imagined.

Neville told him about the final duel and what it was like from his point of view. Harry remembered feeling so safe, knowing that Neville was at his back and keeping the opposition at bay. He wished he had had the opportunity to tell Neville how much it had meant to him then. 

“Most of the Death Eaters tried to run for it once they realized what had happened, but a few of them decided to try and avenge him. You were swaying on your feet and all I could think was that I had to protect you. That’s when Lupin and some of the others showed up. He grabbed me and told me to get you out of there. When I turned back to look at you, you were on your knees and you were crying.

“I was so panicked, Harry. I thought you had been hexed or worse, but you weren’t. You were drained and had almost no strength, but you were crying. When I asked you what had happened, you said that you were sorry. You were actually crying over that murderous bastard. Then you blacked out and I knew that I had to get you to the medics as fast as possible. I picked you up and ran for it. I managed to get you back inside the castle and into the Great Hall where Madam Pomfrey had set up a field hospital. One of the other medics healed up my injuries, but I wasn’t allowed to see you. Madam Pomfrey said that you needed rest, but that you’d recover, so I left to help sort out some of the confusion out on the grounds.”

Harry imagined what it must have been like for Neville, carrying his unresponsive body across the battle-weary grounds. He couldn’t fathom what must have been going through his mind. 

“I came back to check on you every few hours,” Neville said, surprising Harry. “But I wasn’t allowed to see you. Finally, I heard that you had woken up and that you were all right. By then you’d been moved up to the hospital wing, so I ran up there, but I still couldn’t get to you; you were already surrounded by people, all trying to see you. I decided to sneak back after hours, just to sit next to you and convince myself that you were really all right. But, by the time I got to the hospital wing that night, you’d already left.”

Harry was stunned. “I asked about you… when I woke up,” he said tentatively. “Madam Pomfrey said that you were fine but that you were busy helping in the recovery effort. I thought that maybe you didn’t want to see me; that you were disgusted by what I’d become.”

“Harry, I’m so sorry,” Neville said, pulling the other man into an embrace. “I’ve never thought that about you; you know that now, right?”

“Yes, I know that. Thank you,” he said, offering Neville a weak smile. He was amazed by all that he had learned. Maybe, just maybe, Neville was right. Maybe he wasn’t worthless. Maybe he did deserve some happiness. As he looked into Neville’s eyes, he couldn’t help but think how wonderful it would be to find that happiness with him.


	4. Revelations and the Whole Story

****

When You Least Expect It – Harry’s POV

**Chapter Four: Revelations and the Whole Story**

 

Harry was still reeling from everything that Neville had told him, but was happy to go along with him when he suggested going outside for a walk. He felt as if he could use some fresh air and hoped that it would help to sort out all the new information he was trying to assimilate. Without even thinking, he grasped Neville’s hand as they left the rooms, but was ecstatic when Neville accepted it and squeezed back.

Harry hardly paid attention to where Neville was leading him, but as he looked up at the grandness of the Quidditch Pitch, his breath caught. It was spectacular. He couldn’t count how many times over the years he had dreamed about the Pitch and what it would be like to be able to fly there again. The warm summer sun was beating down, giving the far posts a hazy look. As he took it all in, he was bombarded by happy memories of the times he had spent playing Quidditch with his housemates and friends. 

“It’s even better than I remembered it,” Harry said, still feeling like he had just stepped into one of his dreams.

“Well, we made a few improvements to it,” Neville said and Harry gasped, turning to him in surprise. Neville chuckled at Harry’s questioning glance. Neville explained how he and Professor McGonagall had spearheaded the campaign to put the Pitch to rights, fixing the damage that had been caused during the final battle. Once again, Neville had surprised him. 

Harry was in awe thinking about how much work it must have taken, and was curious by how Neville had become involved. “But why you, Neville?” he asked. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s brilliant and all, but you were never really that involved in Quidditch.”

“I needed to make sure it got done,” Neville said, suddenly looking a little uncomfortable. “I knew that when the students came back, this would be important to them. Things had to go back to normal. Besides, I knew Ron was coming back to finish up his NEWTs, and Ginny too, of course… and… er… I was hoping you would be back as well and I wanted it to be ready for you,” he finished quietly, looking down at the ground.

Harry was floored. Neville had done this, all of it, for him. In his entire life, no one had ever put him first or done anything explicitly for him. He looked over at Neville, who was blushing and avoiding his gaze. Harry couldn’t believe it. Here was this amazing man, who had done everything in his power to do this – for him, no less – and he was obviously embarrassed. Harry knew at once that Neville was worried at how Harry would take the news. 

Needing to tell Neville how much this – and everything else he had done – truly meant to him, he reached out and lifted Neville’s face so that he could meet his eyes. Slowly and deliberately, he leaned up and kissed him. He felt Neville gasp in surprise, but maintained the gentle pressure for a moment longer. Finally, he pulled back and looked into his eyes once more.

“Neville, in the past two days, you’ve managed to turn my entire life around and you’ve given me more than you can even imagine. I don’t know how to thank you for all of this…” he trailed off, his eyes drifting off to the Pitch again.

“You never have to thank me, Harry,” Neville replied. He reached over and wiped away a tear that Harry hadn’t even realized he’d shed. “I told you before that I’ve only ever wanted to see you happy.”

“You make me happy,” he said, turning back to Neville. He leaned in and placed one more soft kiss against his lips.

After a minute, Neville pulled away and smiled happily. Harry smiled back, feeling happy and anxious, but more at peace with himself than he could ever remember feeling before. Neville took out his wand and Summoned a school broom before turning back to look at Harry again.

“Well, don’t you think it’s time that you take a ride around the Pitch? You’ll want to familiarize yourself with it since there’s a good chance you might be teaching and coaching here soon,” he said with a grin.

“Neville, I…” Harry said uncertainly, unable to tear his eyes away from the broom.

“Go on, Harry,” Neville urged. “I know it’s not your Firebolt, but you’ll have that back soon enough. This isn’t one of the ones that Madame Hooch was playing around with, so it should be safe.”

Harry slowly reached out and grasped the handle, feeling the slight hum of power running through it. “Will you come with me?” Harry asked.

“Uh, no,” Neville said with a self-deprecating smile. “It’s almost as dangerous for me to be around broomsticks as it is for me to be around cauldrons.”

“Are you sure?” Harry pressed.

“I’m sure. Besides, I’ve always loved to watch you fly,” Neville replied.

Harry felt a surge of happiness bloom inside of him and, looking back gratefully at Neville, jumped on the broomstick and took off. It had been so long since he had flown, he had almost forgotten the feeling of absolute freedom that overtook him when he was in the air. He couldn’t help but laugh out loud as he began rolling and diving. He flew the stretch of the Pitch, maneuvering through the goalposts before shooting back to race the broom as fast as it would go.

Looking down, he could see Neville sitting at the edge of the Pitch, watching him as he performed. He remembered the numerous times over the years that Neville had taken a similar pose, and his heart was warmed, knowing that this was one person that had always been there for him. He was a little ashamed he hadn’t noticed it for what it was at the time, but circumstances had always placed the needs of others before Harry’s own desires and needs.

He suddenly realized that that wasn’t the case anymore. His life was now his to do whatever he wanted. There was no more quest, no more fated prophecy. There was no one holding the reins of his life anymore. He could finally take control and pursue the things that he wanted. With a burst of happiness, Harry finally realized what it was that he wanted most. 

He swooped down, landing just feet from where Neville was still sitting. Rushing over, he felt jubilant – he was wind blown and red faced from the exertion, but he didn’t care. Flopping down next to Neville, he couldn’t help but smile.

“That was brilliant,” he exclaimed. “Thank you for this.” 

“Well, it was complete selfishness that motivated it,” Neville said, grinning cheekily. “I knew that if I could get you out here on a broom it was practically a given that you’d take the position. Now I’ll get to keep you around here for a while.”

Harry’s heart started beating wildly in his chest. He decided that it was now or never, and turned to look at Neville. “Is that what you want Neville? Do you want me to stay?” he asked, hoping fervently that it was.

“I’ve already told you; I want you to be happy,” he answered simply.

Harry knew that the only way to ensure that Neville took him seriously was to tell him the whole truth. He had never told anyone about this, but it felt right to be telling Neville now.

“You know, you were wrong before,” Harry said, looking Neville in the eyes.

“When?” Neville asked, a confused look on his face.

“When you told Hermione that I’d never thought about you… that way,” he replied, feeling nervous, but excited.

“What?” Neville asked, sounding almost panicked.

“I did… think about you. It was all a bit confusing and a little unsettling, mind, but I did.” Neville started to gasp and go a bit pale, causing Harry some concern. “Are you all right?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” Neville answered.

Harry smiled at him and reached out to take his hand, giving him a moment to collect himself. Taking a fortifying breath of his own, he launched into the story that he hoped would change everything for the better.

“During sixth year, well, things were a bit ugly for a while there, as usual for me, I guess,” he started, grinning wryly. “I was being a bit self-absorbed, again, as usual, and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Ron and Hermione were trying to coax me into getting out of the castle, but I just couldn’t stand the thought of being around all those people, so I begged off, saying that I was too tired. Seeing as how I hadn’t been sleeping much, it was feasible, and they left.

“But, once I got up into the dormitory, I started feeling really penned in and I needed to get out for some fresh air. I grabbed my invisibility cloak and decided to get out for a walk on the grounds. I wasn’t really paying any attention to where I was going and I found myself out by the greenhouses. I walked by one of them and I heard people laughing, so I thought I’d just take a peek and see who was about. 

“You and Professor Sprout were working together and I almost just walked away, but then I took a good look at you and I just couldn’t leave. I don’t know how to explain it, really,” he said, fumbling for words for a moment. “Everyone had noticed that you had finally started growing out of your awkward stage, but you looked so different to me just then. You were so confident,” he said, smiling as he remembered. “Just the way you were standing and talking so easily. And your hands! Merlin! I’d never seen you so sure of yourself. Then you said something to Sprout and she laughed – really laughed – and you smiled. It was the most brilliant smile I’d ever seen and, for a moment, I saw the man that you were going to become.” Harry looked up at Neville and said softly, “The man you are today.” Neville blushed slightly and Harry couldn’t help but appreciate how good it looked on him. 

“I just sat there for a good hour, watching you work. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. Then, I realized that my eyes weren’t the only part of my anatomy that had taken notice of you,” he said shyly. “I’ve got to tell you, that really set my head spinning. I mean, I’d never even looked at another bloke like that before and suddenly, I had that reaction to just watching you working in the greenhouse.

“I ran off, completely mortified and more than a little curious about what had happened to me. I hid in my bed for a few hours and tried to deny that I had had that kind of a reaction, but it was pretty hopeless. It was a month before I could wank without thinking about your hands,” he said, blushing furiously. He noticed that Neville was having the same reaction.

“Every time we had a class together, I kept finding myself watching your hands, your expressions, the way you carried yourself. Every once in awhile I would see that glimpse of confidence I had seen in the greenhouses and it would start all over again. I was a mess.

“Then, I got together with Ginny and I let it slip to the back of my mind, mostly. Of course, you know how that ended up,” he finished, looking up to meet Neville’s gaze hesitantly. Harry kept hold of Neville’s hand, reveling in the warmth and the feeling of rightness of it all.

“You never told me,” Neville said.

“Well, number one, I was in complete denial over being attracted to a bloke – even one as wonderful as you,” he added quickly. “Secondly, if you remember, I was the only living person in Hogwarts to not realize that you were gay,” he said grinning. “And thirdly, with everything going on, I couldn’t be involved with anyone. It just wasn’t safe.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” Neville asked, his voice trembling just a bit.

“I wanted to make you see that everything I’m doing isn’t out of some warped sense of obligation to you,” he explained. “I thought about you after I left, too. I missed everyone so much, but I was so sure that I was doing the right thing by staying away. When I left the hospital wing, I was positive that you hadn’t come to see me because I had done this horrible thing and that you couldn’t stand to be near me. That hurt me so much,” he said and felt Neville squeeze his hand in reassurance. “You were always this symbol of kindness and, well, don’t take this the wrong way, but… purity… to me. And I thought that I had let you down. I couldn’t stand the thought of that.”

Neville was blinking furiously against the wetness that Harry could see forming there and he leaned forward, cupping his cheek with his hand. He took one more deep breath before making the leap to pursue what he really wanted.

“I needed you to know that this isn’t a spur of the moment thing,” Harry said quietly, leaning forward and kissing Neville deeply. This time, Neville didn’t pull away and Harry deepened the kiss. 

Harry gently probed at Neville’s lips with his tongue, only barely restraining a moan when he opened his mouth and allowed him entry. Nothing had ever felt this wonderful to Harry. The feeling of their tongues, gently twining around each other, was absolute perfection. Slowly, the kiss tapered off, but Harry still couldn’t manage to pull away from Neville. They rested, foreheads pressed against each other, breathing heavily.

“Neville, I’m a mess,” Harry said quietly. “I’m an emotional wreck who has never had a normal or stable relationship. Hell, I’ve never had a normal or stable life. I don’t know what tomorrow holds for me, let alone a month or a year from now. But I do know one thing. I want to try this… with you. I’ll understand if you don’t want to, though. Like I said, I’m a mess, and I don’t want to hurt you. I’ve already hurt you enough without even realizing it and I can’t stand the thought of starting things with you only to have it end badly. But I’d be forever grateful if you would give me a chance.”

Harry waited for Neville to respond. He couldn’t help but hold his breath, afraid that any movement might bring an end to the perfect moment. Neville pulled back a little and studied Harry’s face. He reached over and brushed some stray hair from Harry’s forehead and leaned forward to plant a kiss on the lightning-bolt scar that still resided there.

“Harry, I can’t imagine anything more wonderful than giving this a try. I know it’ll probably be a bit rocky,” he said with a grin, “but I’m willing if you are.”

Harry allowed the breath he’d been holding to whoosh out of his lungs, feeling lighter than he had when he’d been soaring through the air on the old school broom. Neville’s face held a look of such contentment – Harry thought he’d never been as beautiful. He leaned forward and claimed Neville’s lips for one more mind-numbing kiss. Finally, they hefted themselves from their spot on the edge of the Pitch to return to the castle.

During their walk back to Neville’s rooms, they held hands and cast several silly, lovesick grins at each other. Harry had never been so happy and knew that, if given the opportunity, he could easily fall completely and totally in love with the man by his side.

Just as they reached his rooms, Neville cast Harry a cheeky grin and asked, “So, does this mean that you’ll be taking the job?”

“Of course I’m taking the job,” Harry said in a mock-exasperated voice. “I’d be a fool not to. Getting to fly everyday, staying close by to my new boyfriend, and getting paid for it all? Who wouldn’t jump at that?” 

Neville playfully pushed Harry through the doorway, laughing at their brief exchange. Harry’s heart was full to bursting at the look of pure happiness on Neville’s face. Unable to stop himself, he quickly pushed Neville back against the closed door and started snogging the very life out of him.

They were pressed so tightly together, Harry couldn’t help but moan as he felt the planes of their bodies sliding against each other. Hands roamed, tongues teased, and Harry was quickly losing himself in the passion of the moment. Never before had he felt such need and desire for another person. At that moment, Neville could have asked him to do anything and Harry would have happily agreed.

Just as he was preparing to beg Neville for more skin, more contact, more friction, more anything… a sudden flash of green erupted from the fireplace, jolting both Harry and Neville back to their senses.

“Professor Longbottom?” Professor McGonagall’s very amused voice called from just a few feet away. “Well, I’m glad to see you’re both home,” she said, grinning knowingly at the two men. “I’m glad I caught you. I was hoping you’d had a chance to speak with Mr. Potter about the position.”

Harry felt his face heat uncomfortably at being caught in the act, and a quick glance at Neville showed that he was feeling the same. After a bemused glance, Neville quickly stepped forward to speak with the Headmistress. 

“Yes, Professor, I did mention the position to him,” Neville said in a slightly quivering voice.

“And, Mr. Potter, are you interested?” she asked, turning her eagle eyes on Harry.

“Yes, thank you, Professor, I’d be very interested,” Harry replied, not quite meeting the Headmistress’ gaze.

“Well then, there is a staff meeting tomorrow morning at ten o’clock. Why don’t you meet me in my office at nine sharp and we can go over the particulars and sign any necessary paperwork,” she said in her crisp and business-like manner.

“Of course, Professor, I’d be happy to,” Harry said, his face still an alarming shade of red.

“Well, that’s settled then. Have a good night, gentlemen,” Professor McGonagall said, a small smile curving her thin lips. Before either of them could say another word, she disappeared back through the green flames.

There was a very uncomfortable silence for a moment after the Headmistress had disappeared from the fireplace. Harry wasn’t quite sure where to look or what to do after being interrupted that way. Suddenly, Neville started laughing. Harry looked at him in disbelief for a moment before he realized the ridiculousness of the situation. Before long, they were both laughing hysterically, crumpled onto the couch together, clutching at their sides.

Once the laughter finally tapered off, Harry wasn’t quite sure what to do. It seemed wrong to try and recapture the passion of a few minutes before. Neville was fidgeting uncomfortably, as well. After a few tense moments, Neville suggested dinner and Harry jumped at the chance to occupy himself. 

They made some sandwiches and ate them with only a mildly unpleasant silence. Once they had finished eating, they settled together on the couch and Harry snuggled into Neville’s side, needing the contact and reassurance that only touch could bring.

“Tell me something, Neville,” Harry said softly, enjoying the feel of Neville’s body warming his.

“What do you want to know?” Neville asked. Harry could hear the smile in his voice.

“Anything. Tell me about your crossbreeding project for the students.”

“You don’t want to hear about that,” he said, sniggering.

“Of course I do. Tell me about it,” Harry said. “I want to hear about all the brilliance that is my boyfriend.”

Neville snorted. “I don’t know about brilliance, but if you really want to hear about it, I guess I could tell you.”

Harry snuggled in a little closer against his boyfriend, thrilled even at the sound of that word in his head. Boyfriend. In just two days, his whole life had been turned around. He smiled as Neville started detailing the different steps of the project and what the students would be expected to do. Closing his eyes, he reveled in the feeling of safeness and peace that were now wrapped around him. Listening to the cadence of Neville’s voice and basking in the warmth of his body, Harry fell asleep.

It was a short time later when he felt Neville prodding him. He grumbled a little and snuggled closer into his warmth. He heard Neville chuckle, and couldn’t help but smile.

“Harry, luv, we can’t stay like this all night. You need to get a good night’s sleep for your meetings tomorrow. Come on, now. Up and into your nightclothes.”

“But I want to stay like this all night,” Harry mumbled into his chest. “You’re all warm and soft, and you smell bloody fantastic.” 

He slowly moved his head from Neville’s chest as he spoke and began nuzzling into his neck instead. Neville gasped and his head fell to the side, which Harry used to his benefit. Hearing a soft moan, Harry decided that he needed to elicit more of those delicious sounds from his boyfriend. 

He moved slowly and fluidly until he was straddling Neville’s lap. He licked, kissed, nuzzled, and nibbled all along Neville’s neck and jaw, pressing himself against his broad chest. 

“Harry,” Neville breathed. “This might not be the best idea right now.” Harry pulled back and looked at him inquiringly. “Not that it isn’t brilliant, mind, but we might be moving a bit fast.”

Harry immediately moved from Neville’s lap, feeling confused and a little hurt. He knew what he wanted – he thought that Neville wanted the same thing. The more he thought about it, however, he knew that Neville was right. As much as he wanted to continue, he knew that they should take things slow. He’d do anything to avoid hurting Neville again.

“You’re right,” he said, feeling bereft. “But, would it be okay if we just… stayed together for a while?” Neville looked at him curiously and he could feel himself blush. “It’s just that… it’s been so long since I’ve felt so at peace and I just don’t want it to end yet.” 

He wanted to curse himself for sounding so weak and pathetic, but the need to be close to Neville was winning out against any shame he was feeling.

“Of course we can stay here for a while,” Neville said. “I just wanted to make sure that you got a good night’s sleep for your morning meeting.” Neville curled up a little closer to Harry, resting his chin on his head.

“Well,” Harry said, deciding to try for a little more. “We could just cuddle together all night. I mean, I’d promise to control myself and all that, if it meant that I could stay with you.” Harry tensed a bit, expecting to be rebuffed.

Neville chuckled and Harry relaxed. “Have you always been this scheming? Or is this new?” 

Harry shrugged, knowing that he had just gotten everything he wanted. “I can’t help it if you’re just that warm and inviting.”

“I’ve never been able to say no to you, Harry,” Neville replied, still chuckling. “Go and get ready for bed and I’ll meet you in my room as soon as I finish clearing up from dinner.”

Harry pressed one soft, chaste kiss against his lips before leaving to ready himself for bed. The thought that he’d be able to curl up against Neville all night and wake up with him thrilled him, but filled him with nervous energy, as well. He’d promised to control himself, and he hoped that he’d be able to live up to that promise. As he brushed his teeth, he couldn’t help but wonder if asking to sleep next to Neville had been very wise. 

Knowing what would be waiting for him when he reached the bedroom, Harry said a silent prayer for strength. He’d just been handed everything that he never knew he had always wanted. Now, if he could only manage not to bollocks it up.


	5. A Brand New Start

****

When You Least Expect It – Harry’s POV

_A/N: Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews and support for this little alternative POV. It means a lot!_

**Chapter Five: A Brand New Start**

 

Harry was nervous. Beyond nervous. He was close to panic. Taking a deep breath, he faced his reflection in the mirror. If he was to be completely honest with himself, he was a few moments away from having a complete breakdown. 

Heaving a heavy sigh, he mentally rebuked himself. He was the ruddy Boy Who Wouldn’t Die, for Circe’s sake. How could the thought of spending the night sleeping next to Neville be the cause of such sheer and utter terror? Shaking his head, he forced himself to take a few slow, steadying breaths to calm down. Once he was reasonably sure that he wouldn’t vomit or pass out, he left the bathroom and headed for Neville’s bedroom.

He lingered outside the door for a few moments, dredging up the strength to knock. There was no reason for him to wait any longer. He had spent an inordinate amount of time in the shower, stressing over his decision to sleep platonically next to the man for whom he was quickly developing very strong feelings. He brushed his teeth – three times – and fought with his hair for ten minutes before giving up completely. This was quickly passing silly and heading into the realm of completely ridiculous.

Gritting his teeth, he raised his hand and knocked on the solid oak door. It was thrown open less than a minute later and Harry shyly looked up into Neville’s eyes, feeling a little relieved by the nervousness he saw there. Then he made the mistake of looking down and his breath caught at the sight of Neville in his sleepwear. He was stunning. Looking away quickly, he could feel his face start to flush with a heady combination of embarrassment and lust.

“Hi,” Harry said nervously, not quite ready to meet Neville’s eyes again.

“Hi,” Neville echoed. “Are you okay?”

Harry looked up at the question, seeing the concern in the other man’s eyes. “Yes,” he replied. “Are you sure that this is all right?” he asked, gesturing to the bedroom beyond. He was still contemplating making a run for it.

“Of course, come in,” Neville answered, moving away from the doorway to allow Harry to enter.

Harry didn’t know what to do with himself now that he was fully in the room. He could feel a bout of nervous laughter wanting to bubble out of him as they danced around each other, neither one quite knowing how to settle together into the bed.

Finally, after a few false starts, they managed to climb into the bed next to each other. Harry started a bit in surprise when Neville unexpectedly reached out and pulled him flush against his body, but it passed quickly and Harry snuggled up against the larger man, sighing happily.

“Thank you for this,” Harry said, mumbling against Neville’s chest. “I don’t think I could really explain how much this means to me. Just lying here with you – I don’t remember ever feeling this safe or this at peace.” As he spoke, he realized how true his words were. There was just something about Neville that made all his fears and worries melt away, whenever he was holding him.

“I’m glad, Harry,” Neville said softly. “Now, get some sleep. You have a very busy morning ahead of you.” 

Harry looked up at him and snaked his arm around to the back of Neville’s neck, pulling his head down for a warm, but relatively chaste kiss. Smiling, he settled his head back against Neville’s chest and, within moments, fell into a deep sleep.

*********************************

When Harry awoke, he was surrounded by warmth and was more comfortable than he could ever remember being before in his whole life. Neville was still sleeping soundly, spooned up against Harry’s back. He could feel the larger man’s deep and steady breaths as his chest moved in and out. His arm was casually draped over Harry’s chest, making him feel protected and cared for, even in sleep.

Smiling, he reached up and took Neville’s hand into his, slowly tracing the lines and creases that had been worn into it through his hard work in the greenhouses. Harry couldn’t help but admire Neville’s long, graceful fingers and the way the calluses felt as he ran his fingers across them.

“You know,” Neville began, startling Harry and causing him to stop his gentle tracings. “You are definitely showing signs of being overly obsessed with my hands.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he replied as he resumed his careful movements. “You have the most incredible hands I’ve ever seen.”

“Seriously, Harry,” Neville joked, “you may want to start some sort of treatment program for this. They’re just hands, after all. They’re nothing special.”

Harry snorted in laughter. “How can you say that?” he asked.

“Well, if I’m the one who must break you of your delusions, so be it,” Neville replied. “For starters, my fingers are too long and skinny – they’re entirely too awkward to accomplish much of anything. Both of my hands are rough and callused from all the manual work I do out in the greenhouses. And to top it off, they’re always caked with dirt that I can’t ever seem to get completely off. It gets under my fingernails and into all the creases. Sometimes it’s still there after three Scourgifies at the end of the day.”

“Now, shall I tell you what I see when I look at them?” Harry asked, fully prepared to enlighten him as to what treasures his hands truly were. He held onto Neville’s hand with absolute care, caressing each finger as he spoke. “You’re fingers are long and elegant and when you work with them they move with the dexterity of a concert pianist. It’s true that your hands are rough and callused, but that only shows that you’re not afraid of hard work. If they always have a trace of dirt on them, well, that just shows that you love what you do and you give yourself entirely over to it. I’ve seen these hands be excruciatingly gentle when they have to be. They have the ability to comfort and to heal. I’ve also seen them be merciless in a battle, showing only strength and hardness. 

“Neville, your hands show everything about you,” Harry said, bestowing kisses on each finger before continuing. “You are strong and brutal, gentle and nurturing, and absolutely true to yourself. And I consider myself lucky to be on the receiving end of your touches.”

He spoke each word with absolute reverence, hoping that he could make Neville believe that everything he said was true. Neville pulled Harry tighter against his body and Harry gladly nestled into his warmth. He was beginning to believe that this was quite possibly the best morning he had ever had, when Neville suddenly upped the ante.

Slowly, lightly, Harry felt Neville begin to trail kisses along the back of his neck. With the lightest of touches, Neville caused a torment of heat to erupt in Harry’s core. 

“Neville,” Harry gasped, angling his head to the side to allow better access. He reached up and curled one arm around the back of Neville’s neck, pulling him in even closer than before. 

“No one has ever said things like that to me before,” Neville whispered between kisses. 

With every kiss, every touch, Harry felt himself drowning. He wanted this more than anything, but, unfortunately, his conscience decided to make an appearance. Pulling back and turning to face Neville, he resignedly halted Neville’s hands and kisses.

“I meant every word I said,” he asserted. “But, I know that you meant every word you said last night. If we rush things, we might regret it later. I don’t want to do anything that could hurt you in the long run. I’ve made some really stupid mistakes in the past, and this,” he said, gesturing between them, “has the potential to be something great.” He silently cursed himself for suddenly deciding to be noble, but knew that it was for the best.

Neville appeared to wage a short battle with himself, but then met Harry’s eyes and said, “I did mean what I said last night, and it makes sense for us to try and take things slow.” Harry swallowed his disappointment and tried to rein in his emotions as Neville continued. “You’ve been through a lot and I don’t want you to make any decisions for the wrong reasons and then regret them. I’ve always tried to be careful – to think things through and make sensible decisions. But, I think I may have just realized something about myself. All of the best decisions of my life have come when I threw caution to the wind and acted on my impulses rather than my logic. I’ve always been happiest when I didn’t take the safe path.” He looked searchingly at Harry for a moment before raising a hand to lightly caress his face.

“What I want to do right now is throw caution to the wind and just follow my impulses. That means snogging you senseless and just letting myself feel for a change. If you don’t want that, you should tell me now,” Neville said, never letting his eyes leave Harry’s.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, sounding breathless.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life,” Neville answered.

Before Harry could blink, Neville had lowered his head and claimed his lips in a deep, brutal, and passionate kiss. Harry practically whimpered under the onslaught, feeling his body respond immediately. He heard Neville groan against his lips, and the sound went straight to his cock, making it jump to attention.

Harry worked his hands up under Neville’s tee shirt, glorying in the feel of skin under his fingertips. Neville grabbed at Harry’s shirt, wrestling with it to remove it as quickly as possible. Before long, they were both shirtless, pressing their heated bodies against each other. 

Harry moaned as Neville began lavishing his chest with kisses, nips, and bites. Every touch increased his heated desire, pushing him onward, building the passion between them. Neville pushed Harry down onto the mattress, straddling over his hips. They were both breathing heavily and their straining erections were pressing heatedly against the confines of their thin pyjama bottoms. Harry reached up and began running his hands over Neville’s chest, stopping to tease at his nipples. Neville leaned down over Harry’s chest and ran his tongue and teeth over every inch of skin he could reach. Harry entwined his fingers into Neville’s hair, urging the exploration to continue. 

“I want you so much,” Harry moaned as he started sliding his hips against Neville’s, desperately trying to increase the friction to ease his aching need. Neville reached one hand down, pressing it against the bulge in Harry’s pants.

“What do you want,” Neville asked, still pressing the heel of his hand against his hardness.

“You. Anything. Just, gods, don’t stop touching me, Neville,” Harry replied, thrusting up against the pressure of Neville’s hand.

Neville slowly slipped his hand under the elastic band of Harry’s pants, wrapping his hand around his cock. Harry strained upwards, moaning and babbling incoherently. His eyes rolled back in his head as wave after wave of unbearable pleasure rocked through his body at Neville’s touch. It was only moments before Harry cried out in completion, spilling his seed over Neville’s hand.

He moved up along Harry’s body, placing soft kisses along the way. As he reached his lips, Harry suddenly lunged and threw him down, kissing him hungrily.

“You are amazing,” Harry said between kisses. “Now it’s time to return the favor.”

Harry explored every inch of Neville’s neck and chest, placing open kisses along his collarbone and teasingly biting at his nipples. He reveled in the nonsensical ramblings which fell from Neville’s lips and moved with him as he arched upwards off the bed.

Harry slowly moved his hands and mouth lower down his torso, and Neville cried out as he bit down on his hip. Continuing his downward motion, Harry only stopped to nuzzle at Neville’s hardness through his pyjama pants. Neville cried out and bucked up into Harry, shedding the last remnants of his self-restraint.

“Sshh,” Harry murmured, “gods, Neville, you’re so beautiful.” 

Harry continued rubbing his face into Neville’s groin, making him more and more incoherent as the seconds ticked by. Once Neville was begging and pleading for more, Harry pulled down the elastic of his pants, exposing his hardness. Neville hissed as the cool air hit him and then cried out once again when Harry’s warm, wet mouth encircled him. Harry knew that Neville was close, and he looked up at him, meeting his eyes. He hummed around his mouthful, causing Neville to cry out as his cock lurched, filling Harry’s mouth with his release.

Harry slowly made his way back up to lie beside him, placing gentle kisses along his jaw and neck. Finally collapsing alongside him, Harry burrowed his way into Neville’s warmth and sighed happily when Neville embraced him tightly.

“That was amazing,” Neville said, chuckling as Harry practically purred in agreement. He snuggled close to Neville, happy for the moment to just be held in Neville’s strong arms.

“Harry, we need to get ready,” Neville murmured a few minutes later. “You’ll be meeting with the Headmistress in just over an hour.” Harry groaned into the side of his neck, but slowly managed to peel himself away. But before he could leave the warmth of the bed, Neville pulled him back down for one more kiss.

“If you want me to leave this room and get dressed, this is not the way to go about it,” Harry said teasingly.

“Sorry,” Neville replied. “Why don’t you go shower and I’ll fix some breakfast.” He leaned over and kissed Harry once more before allowing him to leave the room.

Harry floated through his morning ablutions, feeling obscenely happy and well sated. Singing his way through his shower, he realized that Voldemort could return, pop into Hogwarts wearing a kilt and do a jig, and it wouldn’t phase him in the slightest. Nothing could possibly ruin the happiness he was now feeling.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he smiled all the wider to find Neville fixing breakfast and whistling merrily.

“Eat up,” Neville said, bending to receive one last kiss. “I’m off to get ready. I have to stop by the greenhouses this morning before the staff meeting. Don’t leave before I’m back, okay?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry responded. 

He made quick work of the simple, yet filling breakfast that Neville had made for him and moved to the sitting room to wait for Neville to finish getting ready. In just a short while, he’d be meeting with the Headmistress to officially become a teacher. Just the thought of how wonderful his life had become caused him to grin again. He felt like shouting from the rooftops.

Needing to share the news and spread his happiness around, he decided to firecall Hermione to let her know that he was now a permanent fixture. Throwing in a pinch of Floo powder and calling out “The Weasley Cottage”, he was quickly connected and facing a sleepy, but cheerful looking Hermione.

“Good morning, Harry,” she said around a yawn. “This was unexpected. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh, I’m sorry if I woke you,” Harry said.

“Nonsense,” she replied. “It’s just a little lack of sleep. It’s impossible to get comfortable when you’re the size of a lorry, after all. But back to you – what’s up?”

“I just wanted to share my good news. I’m taking the position of Flying Instructor and Quidditch Coach here at Hogwarts,” he said excitedly.

“Oh, Harry! That’s brilliant,” she exclaimed, grinning widely. “Ron will be ecstatic to hear. You must be thrilled.”

“I am,” he said truthfully. “It wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for Neville.” Harry felt himself blush and smile even wider at the thought of his boyfriend.

“I see,” Hermione said tentatively. “Neville fixed it for you, did he?”

“Well, Madam Hooch is leaving and Professor McGonagall was getting a bit desperate. Neville suggested it to her and then it was offered to me,” Harry said, a little concerned over Hermione’s sudden change in demeanor. “You’re not upset that he did it, are you?”

“Harry, it’s not that I’m upset,” she started. “It’s just that I’m worried about Neville. I just don’t want to see him get hurt.” She shifted her eyes away, as if ashamed for admitting her feelings.

“You don’t have to worry about him anymore,” Harry said, stiffening slightly. “I’ll make sure he’s all right.”

“I don’t think you really understand –” 

“I understand perfectly, Hermione,” he said. “I know you’re worried, but we’re both adults and we’ve discussed all the implications behind this.”

“Harry, you just don’t understand what he’s been through,” she continued.

“Yes, Hermione, I do. We talked about everything. He knows what I’ve been through and I know what he’s been through. This is something that we both want and, before you start yelling again, no, I’m not leaving any time soon. That’s why I called you in the first place. I’m taking the position here at the school. I’m staying in Britain and I’m staying involved with Neville.”

“Harry, are you sure this is the right time for this?” Hermione interjected.

“No, I’m not,” Harry answered. “But I missed out on my first opportunity because I was scared and stupid and I left without knowing all the facts. Things could have been very different for me had I not run away. I’m not going to run away again. Neville is the best thing that has ever happened to me. If you have a problem with us being together, you need to take it out on me, not him. He’s done nothing but help me and care for me for as long as I’ve known him. He deserves so much better, but for some reason he’s happy to be with me. I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure that he never regrets that.”

Harry stared at the witch in the fire, determined not to let her browbeat him or Neville over their decision to be together.

“I love both of you, you know,” she said softly. “I know I come off a bit heavy-handed, but it’s only because I care so much. I can see how much you care about him and I know how much he’s always cared about you. You both deserve so much happiness. Take care of each other, okay?”

“Of course, Hermione. I’d do anything to keep him happy,” Harry said.

“I know you will,” she said. “I’ll firecall Ron later this morning at work to tell him the good news. I’ll talk to you later, yeah?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Hermione.” 

Just as he closed the Floo connection, Neville grabbed him and kissed him heartily. Harry tried to pull away at first, having been quite stunned by the abruptness of the kiss, but he soon melted into the embrace.

“What was that for?” Harry asked sheepishly as they drew apart.

“That is for being the most wonderful man on the face of the earth. Not many people would take on Hermione when she’s got a cause and, for the past few years, I’ve been her favorite one,” Neville answered.

Harry blushed deeply and tried to look away. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to get into that with her. I just wanted to tell them that I accepted the job here and, of course, she immediately cottoned on to us being together now.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. I’m thrilled and I want everyone to know about it. I’m happier than I’ve ever been, and it’s all thanks to you.” Harry blushed again and leaned up, kissing him lightly.

“You should probably head out,” Neville said, checking the time.

“Yeah,” Harry answered. “I’ll see you at the staff meeting.” 

With one last, quick kiss, Harry headed up to the Headmistress’ office and prepared to start the next chapter of his life.


	6. All in a Day

****

When You Least Expect It – Harry’s POV

**Chapter Six: All in a Day**

Harry arrived at the large gargoyle situated in front of the spiraling staircase, blinking away the wetness that filled his eyes. So many times over the last few years, he’d missed the guidance and cheerful optimism of Albus Dumbledore. True, he hadn’t understood many of the old wizard’s motivations or the reasoning behind his many schemes, but Harry had always looked up to the man, and Dumbledore would always hold a special place in his heart.

Reminiscing over the many varied and ridiculous passwords the old man had employed, he suddenly realized that he didn’t know, and couldn’t fathom a guess, as to what password Professor McGonagall used. Luckily, just as he was becoming frustrated, the gargoyle leapt to the side to reveal the passageway up to the Headmistress’ office.

“Right on time, Mr. Potter,” Professor McGonagall said, her voice all business. “Please, come in and help yourself to tea.”

Taking the chair in front of the wide desk, Harry let his eyes wander around the room – it was eerily familiar, and yet, so different from before.

“Now,” Professor McGonagall said, recalling his attention. “I have several forms for you to read and then some binding oaths to adhere to and sign before all of this will be legitimate. This,” she said, handing over a small booklet, “details your job description and duties as Flying Instructor and Quidditch Coach. This one details all the rules as standard for Quidditch. These forms here will instruct you as to your duties as a member of staff here at Hogwarts relating to the students. Please look them all over before you sign anything.”

Harry spent the next thirty minutes reading, amazed at the amount of paperwork and the level of detail involved in even the simplest task. He had never imagined that so much thought and planning went into every aspect of teaching. Although, he supposed it only made sense.

Once he felt comfortable in his understanding of what was to be expected of him, he made the oaths and vows that were now required of all Hogwarts teachers. 

“Now,” she said, smiling widely and clapping her hands. “Let me tell you all about your rooms.” Harry looked at her warily for a moment, not used to seeing such excitement on her usually staid features. 

“Your rooms are located in the staff section of the castle, to which, I’m sure, you have already become accustomed,” she said, smiling wryly. “I’ve arranged for the house elves to ready the rooms next to Professor Longbottom. I’m sure that will be acceptable to you, won’t it?”

Harry swallowed nervously and nodded. The increasingly jovial smile on her face was becoming slightly unnerving.

“Wonderful. I’m sure it will be beneficial to both you and Professor Longbottom to be in such close… proximity,” she said, eyeing him over the rim of her teacup. “What with you both being… contemporaries… and all.”

“Er… Professor…” Harry said, not quite sure how to react to the teasing.

“But, Mr. Potter, I haven’t told you about the best features of your rooms yet.” She reached over and handed him a small piece of parchment. “This is a charm that will create a doorway between the two sets of rooms. After all, it would be remiss of the faculty if students were to witness any… unbecoming… behavior from their teachers, wouldn’t you say?”

“Er, about that, Professor,” Harry tried to interject.

“For example,” the Headmistress continued. “A scene, such as the one I was lucky enough to witness yesterday, would surely be unsettling for students, or even some of the other members of faculty. I would certainly hope that, if given the means, it would be quite possible to enjoy such… activities… within the private realm of one’s chambers. Do you agree, Mr. Potter?”

“Of course, Headmistress,” he managed to mumble, feeling his face flush as he struggled to maintain her gaze. Harry couldn’t remember a time when he was more uncomfortable. The numerous allusions to the interrupted snogging session of the previous day, along with the sidelong glances and knowing grins, were just about more than Harry could handle. He got the distinct impression that Minerva McGonagall was thoroughly enjoying herself.

“Wonderful,” she said again, rising from her seat. “Well then, now that all of that is settled, I suggest we head down to the staff meeting.”

As they reached the room, Harry heard heavy footsteps, echoing from behind him. Turning, he saw Neville hurrying to catch up.

“Hi,” Neville said, working to recover his breath.

“Hey,” Harry answered, grasping his hand for a moment. “The meeting is about to start, so we better go grab a seat.” Neville nodded and squeezed his hand before letting go and entering the room.

The meeting was a bit drawn out, as one would expect, but Harry was grateful to be able to go over some of the schedules again, since it had been done so quickly in the Headmistress’ office. Truthfully, he was a bit overwhelmed, but it helped knowing that Neville was sitting beside him. Just the feeling of Neville’s leg pressed against his was enough to carry him through the long meeting.

As the meeting broke up, Harry was subjected to a round of welcomes from the various staff members on hand. Every time he tried to get away, it seemed another person popped up from nowhere and demanded some of his attention. He was never good at small talk and he was getting increasingly distressed at the overly warm reception he was getting from the other teachers. Glancing around for help, he saw that Neville was cornered by Professor Sprout. 

Just as he was reaching his limit, everyone started departing, leaving him blessedly alone with Neville. As if sensing his need for reassurance, Neville pulled Harry into a very welcome snog.

“How did your meeting go?” Neville asked.

“Well, besides the fact that no one warned me just how much paperwork was involved in starting a job here, it went well,” Harry answered, taking Neville’s hand as he chuckled good-naturedly at Harry. 

“And there must be some sort of spell or charm that effects the Headmasters and Headmistresses of this school,” Harry continued.

“What makes you say that?”

“I swear she was channeling Dumbledore. I kept expecting her to offer me candy!” he exclaimed, laughing at the thought. “And when she was telling me about my rooms, which, by the way, are conveniently located right next to yours, she actually twinkled at me. Just like the old man used to.”

“So, we’re going to be neighbors, are we?” Neville asked as he opened the door to his rooms.

“It would seem so. She was very thorough in explaining the charm to use to open a door between our two rooms, so that students wouldn’t witness anything that they shouldn’t. I really think she was enjoying watching me squirm just then. In any case,” Harry continued, “I have to get some proper teaching robes and some supplies from Diagon Alley, but other than that, I should be all set to start my illustrious new career as a teacher.”

Neville smiled and pulled Harry close, embracing him. Harry melted into the contact, sighing happily.

“Perfect,” Neville said. “Because I was planning on whisking you away to said Alley for an early dinner at a fabulous Italian restaurant I know in Muggle London, not to mention for a few other surprises, as well.” 

“Were you now,” Harry responded. “So, am I to assume that you finished all your tasks for the day and are completely free to spend the rest of it with me?”

“I have, and I am,” Neville said, but was interrupted when Harry leaned up and claimed his lips in a very thorough kiss.

It wasn’t long before Harry found himself pressed up against the door, moaning against Neville’s lips, as the snog grew more heated. Harry needed more contact, more friction. He reached down, grabbing Neville’s arse and pulling it forward, thrusting their hips together forcefully. 

Breaking the kiss, Harry moved his mouth along Neville’s neck, finding a sensitive spot that made him tremble. Pushing him gently, he maneuvered him to the couch and then pushed him down, removing his robe and shirt in the process. Before long, they were both clad in only their boxers, rutting and frantically mouthing at each other. Harry needed more.

“Take me to bed, Neville,” Harry breathed into his ear. 

“Oh gods, yeah,” Neville answered, rising from the couch and moving with Harry across the room, without breaking contact.

They fell onto the bed together and rolled around, somehow trying to reach and touch every piece of skin possible between them. They parted after a few moments of this, both breathing heavily. Their gazes met, and Harry was frozen by the intensity of it. Neville lightly caressed his cheek and Harry couldn’t help but lean into the contact.

Their movements changed then, from the frantic, needy touches of just a few moments before to a gentle exploration of each other. Harry pushed Neville down onto his back, moving to straddle him over his stomach. As Neville leaned back, Harry began laying soft kisses and light caresses over every expanse of skin he could reach. He had never seen anything as beautiful as Neville was just then. He stopped his ministrations to gaze at him, suddenly realizing that he was truly home. Leaning down, he placed a soft, yet very intimate kiss on Neville’s lips.

When he finally yielded the kiss, he pulled back, but continued running his hands against Neville’s chest. “All this time,” he said in a hushed voice. “All those years I spent looking for something I thought I was missing. And here you were the whole time.”

Neville looked as though he were searching for something to say, so Harry quieted him with a finger against his lips.

“Let me say this, Neville,” Harry continued. “These past few days have been the best of my life. You’ve given me so much and made me feel more than I thought I ever could.” He paused and shifted his body so that he was lying against Neville, running his hands along his side and chest. “I don’t know why you chose me, but I’m so grateful to have this chance with you.”

Neville pulled him close and held him tightly, and Harry’s entire being warmed at the contact. As their touches increased in intensity again, Harry knew exactly what it was he needed from Neville.

“Neville, make love to me,” he said, “I want to feel you, please.”

“Are you sure?” Neville asked.

“Yes. I need this… you… please, Neville. Just, be gentle, okay?” Harry knew that Neville would never hurt him, but others had hurt him, some badly. 

Neville moved and began bestowing gentle kisses across his face, neck, and then down his body. Removing his boxers, Neville began kissing and licking Harry’s straining erection. The multitude of sensations from Neville’s wonderful ministrations brought Harry to the edge, again and again. When he felt the first finger slowly circling at his entrance, he tensed reflexively, only to relax again at Neville’s careful and loving touches. 

Never before had he been made love to so carefully… so thoughtfully. Neville prepared him so gently that Harry was begging for more, crying out as Neville slowly breached him. The sensation of being filled so completely along with the feeling of Neville caressing and kissing him was too much, and soon he was crying out his completion, feeling the warmth of Neville’s seed filling him shortly after.

“Neville, that was… amazing,” Harry said, cuddled happily alongside Neville.

“Really?” 

“Were you here? Of course it was. I could have sworn you enjoyed it as well,” he teased.

Blushing, Neville answered, “Of course I enjoyed it. It’s just that… well… I haven’t been intimate with anyone in a while, and even then, I’ve only topped a couple of times.”

“Well, you’re a natural,” Harry said, nuzzling into his neck. “And lucky for you, I’m equal opportunity when it comes to positions.” He leaned in and gave Neville a lingering kiss, feeling as though he could never get enough.

Breaking away, Neville said, “Well, as amazing as all this is, we still have a lot to do today. As much as I’d like to stay here and explore this equal opportunity positioning, we should clean up and get dressed.”

Before long, the two men were dressed and ready and headed out of the school grounds to Apparate to Diagon Alley. The first stop they made was to Madam Malkin’s to order Harry’s teaching robes. Luckily this didn’t take long, and in no time Harry was handed his purchases. 

“So, I have my robes,” Harry said, “and I believe there was a promise of an outstanding Italian dinner, wasn’t there?”

“Well, I’m glad you were listening,” Neville teased back. “Yes. There’s a wonderful place a short walk away in Muggle London. Then, we have one stop to make before returning to the school for your last treat of the day.”

“Hmm, I’m intrigued. What would this treat be comprised of?” Harry asked, stepping close against Neville.

“You’ll never find out if you keep distracting me!”

Okay, okay,” Harry said resignedly. “Whisk me off to dinner, then, oh wonderful boyfriend of mine.”

Neville laughed and took his hand, leading him to the restaurant. Dinner was superb, although Harry couldn’t help but pout a bit at Neville’s insistence that he forego dessert. He continued to pout while Neville led him to the Apparition point, after all, missing out on tirimisu is worth a pout or two. Harry closed his eyes as Neville Disapparated them, feeling the usual, unpleasant squeezing sensation. When he opened his eyes, he couldn’t help but blink in confusion.

“We’re at the Burrow,” Harry said in surprise.

“Well spotted,” Neville replied and took his hand to lead him to the well-worn house.

“Why are we here?” Harry asked.

“To get the rest of your belongings, of course. Can’t have you starting your new life without anything to start it with. Plus, you’ll be needing your Firebolt, won’t you?”

Harry smiled and squeezed Neville’s hand. As they walked across the yard, the door was suddenly flung open and Harry was overcome by a mass of terribly over-excited Molly Weasley. Finally, after many attempts, Neville finally managed to pry the exceedingly emotional woman off of Harry.

“Oh, Harry, dear! Ron had said that you were back! I’m so glad to see you,” she stuttered between her tears. “You’re too thin, as always! Come in the house this instant and tell me what you’ve been up to. And of course, hello to you, too, Neville, dear.” And with that, the two men were ushered into the house, forcibly sat down at the table, and served tea and biscuits.

“Arthur will be so sorry he missed you; he had to go into work this weekend to help work on some cursed Muggle artifact that Ron happened across the other day,” she was explaining as she bustled about the kitchen. Every few moments she would rush back and ruffle Harry’s hair or squeeze his shoulder, as if she were afraid that he would disappear.

Harry accepted it good-naturedly. After all, this woman had practically adopted him into her family. He smiled as he recalled all the good times he had spent here at the Burrow. Neville volunteered to get his trunk as Harry happily chatted with Mrs. Weasley, telling her all about his new job and promising to return for Sunday dinner with the family.

After a few more crushing embraces, they were finally allowed to leave and they Apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. As they started the long walk up to the school, Harry began thanking Neville profusely for everything he had done. He had been welcomed back into the only real family he had ever known, and couldn’t keep the grin from his face.

“All right, already!” Neville said through his laughter. “You can stop thanking me now and take this old broom of yours for a proper fly around the Quidditch pitch. I’ll take your trunk and your robes down to my room and I don’t want to see your face for one hour, understand?”

“Ooh,” Harry said excitedly. “Is this my next surprise of the evening?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact it is, so mind you stay away for one hour so you don’t ruin it,” Neville scolded.

“I’ll do my best,” Harry responded. “But, just so you know, you’re terribly sexy when you’re demanding.” With that, Harry winked, mounted his broom, and shot toward the pitch.

Just knowing that he was back on his Firebolt was enough to send him into paroxysms of glee, but to have the chance to ride it on the new and improved Quidditch Pitch – there weren’t enough words for Harry to even form his thoughts into any sort of coherency. Speeding along the Pitch, knowing that he was soon to be teaching students here, knowing that he had a real home and people who loved him… it was if the horrors of his past had never happened. He whooped and yelled and raced, showing off, even though no one was there to watch. It didn’t matter. He was happy.

The hour sped by, and Harry wandered back to Neville’s rooms, ready to continue his earlier interrupted show of gratitude. As he opened the door, he was assaulted by the smell of treacle tart. Looking up at Neville, he couldn’t keep the grin off of his face.

“That can’t possibly be treacle tart that I smell,” he said.

“Well, there was a reason I didn’t want you filling up on tirimisu, you know,” Neville answered.

“You made me my favorite dessert?” Harry asked, amazed at the thoughtfulness.

“I tried, anyway. It’s Mrs. Weasley’s recipe, but there’s no guarantee that it’ll be as good as hers. I just wanted to end today on a high note and figured this was a good way to do it,” he said with a shrug.

“You are the most amazing man I’ve ever known in my entire life,” Harry said swooping in and kissing him. “You’ve given me more than I could ever have hoped for.” Harry felt as if his heart would burst from happiness.

“Harry, it’s only a tart,” he said, blushing slightly.

“No, it’s not,” he answered, embracing him again. “In less than a week you’ve saved me, given me a place to stay, gotten me my dream job, reunited me with the closest thing I’ve ever had to a family, and in one final swoop, made me fall in love with you.”

Neville stumbled back in surprise at his words. “What?” he asked, surprise and shock evident in his voice.

“I said, I’m in love with you. And it’s not because of the tart,” he added quickly, smiling all the time. “It’s because you’re you, and you’re the most wonderful person on the face of this planet, and for some unknown reason you chose me. Now, if you don’t hurry up and kiss me right now, I can’t be held responsible for my actions.”

Neville gently took Harry’s face in his hands and leaned in to kiss him deeply. By the time they pulled apart, they were both crying and laughing at the same time.

“I love you, too,” Neville said as he brushed his tears away. “I always have, you know.”

“That’s why I’m the luckiest man in the world,” Harry answered, wiping away his own tears. “Now, I think that in order to truly appreciate that treacle tart, we need to work up an appetite. I’m going to the bedroom, and I expect you to follow me.”

Neville laughed and grabbed Harry’s hand as he headed for the bedroom. “You know,” he said jokingly, “you’re terribly sexy when you’re demanding.”


	7. Epilogue

****

When You Least Expect It – Harry’s POV

_A/N: And here we are, once more at the end. I hope you liked Harry’s POV. Thanks to natwest for the idea and her persistence in asking for this. And thanks to knightmare for the beta job on the original story._

**Chapter Seven: Epilogue**

As Harry sat in the middle of the chaos that was the typical Weasley Christmas, he couldn’t help but smile. Somehow, the snow seemed brighter, the food tasted better, the jokes were funnier… everything was just better when surrounded by family.

Harry looked down at the small bundle that was his godson. Little Arthur Albus Weasley was the biggest joy of this Christmas – the first since he had returned to his life. His heart swelled with love as the baby sighed in his sleep, his perfect little lips moving slightly.

Looking across the room, he saw Neville, sitting bravely amongst the Weasleys, seeming to enjoy himself as the newest adopted member of the clan. He smiled wistfully as he took in the happy face of his boyfriend. The past four months had been more than he could ever have expected from life.

Harry didn’t know what he had ever done to deserve someone as wonderful as Neville. He knew he wasn’t an easy person to live with. He was broken, and didn’t know if he’d ever be truly fixed, although Neville tried his hardest. He put up with the mood swings and the nightmares and the irrational way he kept trying to push the other man away.

But no matter what he did or said, Neville had always been there, waiting for him to come back with open arms and words of comfort and reassurance. He knew that Neville deserved so much more than what Harry could offer him, but he would be forever grateful for whatever time he had with the wonderful man.

Thoughts turning inward again, he smiled sadly to himself as he realized that his time with Neville was drawing to a close. Over the past few weeks, Harry had noticed a shifting in Neville’s behavior – a slow decline in his attention and affection toward Harry. His heart hurt knowing that the wonderful dream he had been living would soon be ending, but he had known that it would never have lasted, anyway.

Sighing, he watched as Neville stood and walked out of the room, heading outside, alone. He knew that Neville was becoming more and more unhappy with him and their relationship, but that he would rather be unhappy than hurt Harry in any way. He couldn’t stall for too much longer. He knew that he would have to be the one to break it off, so that he could spare Neville the heartache and guilt of having to do it.

Strange that all this should be happening just when he had been visited by someone from his past. He frowned as he thought of the strange letter he had received from his ex, Marc. The owl had been completely unexpected and not entirely welcome. After all, he had left that part of his life behind him when Neville had come to his rescue, like a knight in shining armor. 

Marc hadn’t asked him for anything in the letter; it was just a short missive telling of his life of late and expressing his wishes that things could have been different for them. Part of Harry had wanted to share the letter with Neville right away, hoping for some reassurance and comfort after his unease at seeing Marc’s disjointed and slanted penmanship. However, by that point, Neville had begun pulling away, and Harry decided to keep the letter to himself. He had to start getting used to facing things on his own again, he reasoned.

He had already resolved to let Neville go after the Christmas season. He supposed he could ask to have his rooms moved, if only to make things easier for both of them, but at the very least, he had to get the charm from the Headmistress to remove the doorway between their rooms. Obviously, it would no longer be needed. 

Handing the sleeping baby back to Hermione, Harry hefted himself to his feet and followed Neville out into the cold air of the garden. He was standing a bit away from the house, staring at the stars. Harry’s heart clenched a bit, knowing that the man he loved so much was no longer truly his. Walking up behind him, he wrapped his arms around Neville’s waist, inhaling his scent and finding comfort in his warmth.

“I certainly hope you’re thinking of me,” Harry said, forcing his voice to sound light.

“Who else would I be thinking of?” he asked coyly. 

“So, why are you out here in the cold all by yourself, love?” Harry asked.

“Just thinking. You didn’t have to leave the party on my account, you know. I would’ve been back soon.”

“Do I need an excuse to follow my boyfriend outside on an evening like this? I missed you,” he said sadly, realizing that Neville had been happy to be outside alone. He leaned up and placed a kiss on the back of his neck, trying to memorize the feel of the skin beneath his lips.

“I’ve only been out here for a few minutes,” Neville answered and tilted his head to give Harry better access.

“So?” Harry continued. “What were you thinking of when I so rudely interrupted you?”

“Us… the future… you know,” Neville said. “I can’t believe you actually gave that baby up to come looking for me.”

“He’s brilliant, isn’t he?” Harry said his voice full of longing. There were so many things he wished he could have – a family and a future with Neville being at the top of the list.

“Of course! He is our godson, after all.” Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at his answer. “You’re wonderful with him – with all the kids, really.”

“It’s not that hard,” he said, shrugging. Neville turned and looked at him, searching his face as if looking for an answer to some unknown question.

“You’d be a brilliant father, you know,” he said never taking his eyes from Harry’s.

“Well, that’s neither here nor there, is it?” Harry answered quickly looking away. Neville reached up and turned his face back.

“Why not, Harry?”

“It’s not like I’ll be having any children,” he said quietly, shrugging again.

“If you had the chance, would you take it?” Neville asked.

“What chance?” Harry questioned, feeling confused.

“The chance to have children. There are ways to go about doing that, you know.”

“Yes, Neville, I know all about the birds and the bees, thank you very much,” he answered sarcastically. “Of course, I’d have to be in a relationship with a woman to even begin considering that and I don’t see that ever happening again, so I’m not sure why we’re having this conversation.”

Harry tried to pull away then, but Neville kept his hold on him. 

“There are other ways, you silly prat,” he said with affection. “There’s adoption and surrogacy for starters. Gay wizards father children all the time. And there are so many children growing up in orphanages – wizard and Muggle alike.”

“I never really thought about it, I guess.” He walked a few steps and looked up at the stars before continuing. “When I was younger, I never let myself think about having a family since I didn’t know if I’d even have the chance – what with the war and all. Then, I just assumed since I prefer blokes that I gave up that option.” 

He looked wistfully at the stars for a few moments more before shaking his head as if to clear it. When he met Neville’s eyes again, he couldn’t hide his sadness. 

“But the option is still there, Harry.”

“I’m too much of a mess to bring a child into my life,” he said sadly. “Besides, even though I know it can be done alone, I still feel like kids really need two parents.”

“What if they had two parents,” Neville said softly stepping closer to Harry. 

Harry looked up with confusion. “What do you mean?” He had no idea where Neville was going with this conversation.

“Listen,” he began, “I know we’ve had a few rocky moments, but I love you and I know you love me. I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” Neville swallowed nervously as he continued. “I want to marry you, Harry. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise and his mouth opened, but no words came out. He simply couldn’t believe that this was happening. He looked on in shock as Neville pulled a box from his pocket and placed it in his hand.

“I’m serious, Harry. I’ve never wanted anything more in my life than to be with you. I want to raise children with you and sit back and watch as you teach them to ride a broom. I want to spend holidays like this one in a house of our own with gads of kids and family running around and being noisy and having food fights,” he said smiling at the thought. “I want to grow older and have grandchildren come and visit and I want to fill their heads with stories about how we met and pack them full of sugar before sending them home to their parents. I want it all, Harry.”

Harry was still staring at Neville in shock. All thoughts of Marc and Hogwarts and changing rooms vanished in a heartbeat. He could feel his hands shaking, but was unable to stop the tremors. Slowly, he looked down at the box and opened it to reveal a simple, but elegant platinum band.

“Why?” Harry said in a quiet voice.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Neville countered. Harry looked up and met his eyes again. How could someone like Neville want all of that with him?

“You want all of that with me?”

“All of that and more,” Neville answered stepping closer and pulling Harry into an embrace. “If you’d have me.”

Harry was unable to keep his tears at bay. Neville tightened his hold and held him as he shook with his unrestrained sobs. Harry slid his arms around Neville and hugged him back, holding on as if he were drowning.

“I don’t know why you chose me, Neville,” Harry said against his neck, “but this is more than I ever could have asked for in my life. I love you so much.”

“So, is that a yes?” Neville asked nervously. Harry gave a half-sob, half-laugh in response.

“Of course it’s a yes. Now if you don’t kiss me immediately, I cannot be held responsible for my actions,” he said as he pulled back, wiping the tears from his face. Neville leaned in and kissed him, sealing his promise for all that he had offered. As the kiss ended, Harry looked up at him and caressed his cheek softly with his hand. “I love you. Now take me home.”

“Just one minute,” Neville said and reached down to take the ring from the box. He slid it onto Harry’s finger, bringing his hand up to kiss it after. “Now we can go.”

Harry grabbed Neville’s hand and held it like a lifeline. He still couldn’t believe that this wasn’t just some wonderful dream, but he decided to hold onto it, no matter what. Who knew what the future might bring? But for just now, Harry had everything he could ever want.

***the end, for now***


End file.
